Breaking the Curse - Kuroneko's Fan Fiction
by Sorata Daidouji
Summary: This is a story I just created one day about her, meeting someone who will love her, this takes place AFTER the end of the show and light novels, while she is living in Matsudo. It centers around video games creation, skateboarding and playing video games. I've done my best to keep it simple and sorry about typos or grammatical errors, English is not my native language. MS Word use
1. Chapter 1

Volume 1, Chapter 1: The day the black matter appeared

(23 pgs.)

Matsudo, Japan, 9:30 Am

It's a kind of a sunny day. I am there of course like I've been the last 6 years, out on the streets in a park, well actually it's not a park per se, let me be more specific.

I'm on a skate park with some friends, yep, Sorata Akasaka, age 16, 2nd year high school student, well… will be in a couple of days.

I love to skate and I manage to play the bass, I also have a secret, will it's not a death or life secret, but only a few know. I love anime and consider myself an Otaku but I'm kind of lonely in that matter.

None of my skating friends like those things, they even consider them stupid or childish.

I also like to program in computers I hope one day I can become a game developer or software developer and create my own skateboarding game. Yeah! Like that one of Tony Hawk!

"So, let's see, you guys want to play S-K-A-T-E on the WHOLE park? Are you sure?"

I said this while looking serious, I don't want to boast about myself, but I was the best skater around this places, obviously there are people far better than me around Japan and the world. Take Rodney Mullen as an example.

One of my skateboard friends "Chuck" looked at me with a grin, like if he had been preparing for this day.

"Sorata, I will freaking beat you today. I've been practicing my ass off this past months! YOU WILL GO DOWN!"

He said the last while doing a disapproval sign with this thumb, like the one the old Roman emperors did when a warrior lost in a battle in their arenas.

I just smiled at him and then looked serious directly to his eyes.

"Bring it!"

He stepped back in surprise and he then started his game.

Chuck was a good skater, he was the second best, after me. His strong skate style with the "Vert" style, which consists on skating in a U form ramp. They call it the "Vert" because the walls are nearly vertical, like a U sign from western alphabets. If you were a good skater you could fly incredibly high, and he was good at that. I honestly, was scared of them. But don't tell anyone, they will make fun of me for centuries if they could.

So, Chuck started in a not "vert" place, this skate park was big, it had "Bowls" or well…. Dried off pools, the only difference was that they were all connected together and they never held water unless it rained a lot. There were also rails, yes, like the ones normal people use to get a hold of when going down the stairs. And wooden structures with metal plates in the corners to "grind" them off. I will explain that later. There were also a series to stairs to drop off or jump off them and a big U vert ramp, well it wasn't that big as a pro one, but it gave me goose bumps whenever I had to go up there.

"Ok Chuck, so, you will stay there or what?!"

I teased Chuck a bit, he skated better when he was kind of angry.

Hey! I'm not a bully or something! He started it!

So Chuck got down a bowl and started gaining speed, he started going through one of the bowls and rode of the wall from one of them, this was done to gain more speed.

I knew he was going to jump from one to another. And so he did, he went all the way up a wall and jumped out of it using the impulse and speed he was able to get off there and cross a concrete separation of about 2 meters wide, and he landed on the other side without any issues. He did a Melon grab while doing this.

Ohh yeah! I will use a lot of "Skate jargon" so please bear with me, if you really want to know what they are, just google, it's really simple. Anyways, back to the topic.

Chuck went down the ramp and got out of the bowls. He then rode his skateboard and jumped over one of the wooden boxes and did a Crooked Grind and went off the wooden box with a 360 Shove it! Move. So basically, he jumped off, grinded the metal plate with the front part of his skateboard in a crooked form and then he jumped off and made his skateboard do a 360 degrees flat flip in the air and then landed on the ground.

He stopped by moving his skateboard in a perpendicular manner in the direction he was facing.

He kicked the back part of his skateboard and took it with him. He clenched his hand and raised it to the air in a sign of accomplishment and looked at me while shouting.

"There! I got it Sorata! Better that off! HA!"

He was really pumped up! But well he did something simple, but it was a cool thing anyways.

OH yeah, I didn't explain what this "S-K-A-T-E" game was. Sorry about that.

Well to put it simple. It consisted of two or more participants. One began and did a series of skateboarding moves, like a routine. Then the next player needs to repeat the exact same routine the best he could and add a new move at the end of the routine. If one player failed to repeat one of the moves his turn ends and he will "get a letter", the first player who gets the whole "SKATE" word on them, lose. So you can only fail 5 times, after that, you lose.

"So Chuck! You ready to get beat down again?"

I said this while giving him a big 'you will lose' smile.

He stopped and looked serious, he gave me a killing look.

"Bring it!"

So, off I go!

I started running with my skateboard in my hands, I did this to get more speed than him while going down the bowl. I moved on the same places he did, jumped off the bowl and did a melon grab, land down on the next bowl, got more speed and got off the next bowl into the flat concrete, jumped over the wooden box, and did the exact crooked grind, jumped off with a 360 Shove it! And got more speed and went directly to a handrail, but I wasn't going to grind it down, I was going to grind it upwards, you needed a LOT of speed and also inertia to move all the way up the bar. If I pull that off Chuck will give up since he is not able to do it right know.

I wanted to finish this early, because I had to go home in around 30 minutes. I had to go back and check some info about a package I was expecting.

It's not I don't like to play with them! I really do! It's just, that package….

No one should get it besides me!

So I got a looooooot of speed and skated directly to the handrail.

Everyone watched in awe, as I ollie'd (jumped with my skateboard) and Boardslided the handrail, this things were waxed before we used them so sliding on them was pretty easy.

I then Half-Shoved it my board, and before landing it, I gently kicked it on its left side with my left foot, it did a vertical flip which we call "kick flip or heel flip" depending on how you stood on the skateboard and landed on it.

After that I stopped.

Everyone stood there with their jaw open for a second or two.

When everyone recovered, everyone went nuts and screamed over.

Chuck lowered his head, he knew he was beat because he is not able to do that right know.

"So Chuck! Wanna try? Or you will forfeit?"

Chuck clicked his tongue really mad.

"You suck man! Why do you have to do something that cheap! You know I can't do that right know!"

I pat the back of my head and crossed one leg behind the other while supporting my weight on the skateboard, which I was holding in one hand against the floor.

I smiled in a friendly manner.

"Sorry Chuck! I have to go I needed to end this fast"

Chuck seemed surprised about my answer.

"What? But we just started playing SKATE!"

I got down the stairs and went with him and the crew.

I apologized with my hand like a karate master.

"Sorry guys, I'll be back later, I've gotta go!"

And I left.

They stood there and continued skating.

I rode my skateboard all the way home.

While doing this, my inner skateboarder took control.

I liked to do simple tricks while skating like that, jumping off the sidewalk, or over it, stuff like that. A Kickflip here and there.

While I did this I felt at ease and happy.

Also whenever I saw a good grind place I thought of it too.

Like I saw a new handrail and thought:

_Ah look at that! Brand new I'm sure it will be fun grinding it!_

And imagined which moves I could do on it.

While doing this I always lost my mind and disconnected from reality.

When I rode my skateboard I felt happy and in a perfect world. Or that's what I thought.

People often told me

"Sorata what the hell are you doing? Look where you go! It's dangerous!"

But I didn't care, I had good reflexes I always responded.

"Well if a car tries to run over me I'll just Ollie it right?"

And then laugh off.

Ohh me, how simple I am.

Well I've been like that all my life.

I never had a girlfriend or anything like that. I've never been interested in that.

I've got my skateboard and that's all I needed.

After 15 minutes or so of skating I arrived at home.

Ahh at last at home!

I opened the front door.

"I'm back"

I said out of politeness.

No one answered, I guess no one is home then.

"Ohh well, what can I do"

I took off my shoes and checked the living room.

So my house was simple. You opened the front door, it had a kind of long hall way. On the left you saw the shoe box and all those things. A little table with some flowers my mom put there and a mirror with an ornamented golden (not gold, just golden colored) frame. Just above that you saw the stairs passing by, so if you walked a few more steps you will find the first stair. My house has two stories.

On the bottom one, we had the living room on the right of the stairs, the kitchen was in the back part of the house behind the living room and the studio my dad used to use to read or such which was on the middle left part of the house, and it was also used as a guest room this room, it had its own whole bathroom. There was also the laundry room and the door to go to the backyard, which was not that big.

So on the top part, there are 3 rooms.

My own room which was just after the stairs, then on the right side my sister's room and in front of that and at the right of the stairs, and taking nearly the half of the second story, my parent's room.

That was one hell of a big room!

And I knew it a lot since I helped my mom to clean it when I was at home and not skating or something.

So, I went to the living room and no one was there, I walked to the kitchen which had a wall dividing it from the living room and it had one of those doors that can be pushed and it will close by itself using a spring on a side. Yeah like the ones on the restaurants and such.

I open the fridge and took a cold water pet bottle and drank the whole thing.

"Man that was good. I felt super thirsty."

I put the bottle in the "plastics" bag.

Ohh yeah! Just to let you know. My mom has this thing for sorting out garbage and such. So in my house we had tree bags and garbage cans. One for organic wastes, one for plastics, and one for metals and glass.

I know right? How freaky!

I'm not an environmentalist or something, and she is not one either. But she likes to do that since I remember. The only thing is when the garbage is collected, they always mix it in the truck! So all your efforts go to waste!

What I've been doing recently, because I want to buy some spare parts for my skateboard and a pair of skating shoes, I like Vans a lot. Is I've been secretly collecting cans from the garbage around the house and sold them in a recycling center near my house.

I've managed to earn 20,000 yens like this in a couple of weeks. Since I don't get too many of them and I don't go every day.

So after I was there I went to my room. Took up the stairs and opened the door.

And I was inside my room.

So my room is also really simple.

I had my bed, a desk with a computer, desktop computer. It's custom made since I needed more power to develop software and stuff like that. I got it last Christmas.

I also had a book shelf with some anime DVDs, and Mangas, and well also Tutorial books on programming and such. And some skateboarding DVDs I got from a friend I met online from USA.

I also had 3 posters, which represented my in a whole.

On the left side almost to the wall where the closet and the door was I had a Rodney Mullen doing a hand stand on his skateboard. Yeah he is great! Just look a video of him on YouTube and enjoy!

I also had a promotional poster of my bass, yeah it was just the name of the bass, the brand (Ibanez) and it had some simple specs about it. Ohh yeah my bass was left handed. I am a lefty by the way. And it was kind of yellow with orange in a combination in the center and blurring out to black.

And also on the right side by the window I had a Natsu-con poster I got last year. It had a lot of anime chars and such, from Dragon ball to Cardcaptor Sakura, to Meruru and also Maschera.

I liked all those animes, Maschera also was one of my favorites.

The guy who gave me the poster told me the whole poster drawing was made by a collage of drawing from a contest they did before the convention, this were the best ones.

Now THAT needed skills!

Well back to the room.

My bass was stored in the closet behind all my T-Shirts and such and I didn't have an amplifier. I just connected the thing to my computer and used the audio card to hear the sound. A lot of friends told me that was bad to do, but I couldn't afford one right now.

Besides that, my room as you can see it's pretty plain. I had no anime figures or anything like that. And even if I had them I had no shelves or anywhere to put them.

"So what now…. Oh yeah! The package!"

I turned on the computer, which was on sleep mode. And logged in to my email inbox.

I checked the UPS confirmation and tracking number. Went to the website and tracked it.

And there it was!

'Your package has arrived at your local UPS office, you may pick it up now'

"HELL YEAH!"

I jumped off the chair and landed on my bed. I don't know how I did that up to today.

So I took my skateboard, and saved the tracking number on my cellphone and I went down the stairs.

When I was rushing down, my sister Ichigo came in the house.

Ichigo Akasaka, my little sister, she was 14 years old. Junior High student she was pretty yeah, slender, well proportioned, with nice "features" you know what I talk about. We had a good relationship I always helped her and she did the same looking for anime to watch together. I mainly became an otaku because of her. But that's another story.

We didn't look alike.

While I had black short hair, she had dark brown hair, with poor lightning it almost looked black. She also had more of a look-alike with my dad, and I do look more like my mom. Or that's what people often tell us.

So she saw me and stopped while taking off her shoes. She was carrying a bag in her hand so I guess she went shopping or something.

"I'm back"

"Yo! What did you buy now?"

"Clothes…"

She lowered her head, I knew she was lying.

"Hey say..."

"Yeah?

I moved closer to her and she stepped back.

"No, really…. What's on that bag? A present?"

"No, I-It's not, just leave me alone!"

She pushed me to a side and rushed up her room.

I just heard how she slammed the door shut.

"Damn what a noisy girl!"

I left out a sight.

Put on my skating shoes and left the house.

"Well I didn't even told her where I was going"

I didn't gave importance to that little detail and continued.

I left the house and started skating off to UPS.

"This is going to be awesome!"

As I was skating down the road.

I had the bad habit of clinging of cars to get more speed and then let loose.

I have been almost run over by a car at least 20 times.

But it was faster to do that than kicking all the way to the UPS office. It was also less tiring.

"So, let's see where this post UPS office is at."

I took out my smart phone, Galaxy S4, got to love android phones! They are so customizable!

And I saw the map on the email. I said I had to turn left on 9th street and head south around 6 blocks.

So I was immerse in my little world looking at the screen of my smartphone that I didn't pay any attention to where I was going.

I was about to get to 9th street. And then I had to turn left and go south 6 blocks.

While I was doing this I heard tires screeching of a car who went full brakes on. Oh by the way I know how to drive, a little…. And I love to skate.

I will not use a car unless I had to travel a long distance or if the things I'm carrying will hinder my ability to skate, and well if my parents don't want to go with me… I'll just have to take a cab since I can't drive by myself right now, age restrictions, they suck.

Well back to my almost deadly encounter with a car.

I noticed the car was coming from my left.

I remembered now. I will go down 9th street the wrong way since it's a one way road.

So, the car tires where screeching and the driver which was a guy honked like crazy.

The car stopped and was in front of me and I was going pretty fast, so I was surely to crash with it.

Lucky me it was a Mercedes Benz E, with no rooftop. And well this cars are kind of low. If it would be a truck or something I would definitely have crashed with it.

So I saw the car and quickly calculated the height of the hood and motor parts, they were low, around more than 1 meter high. It was like the height of a normal desk, just a little higher.

I then kicked the floor and the left side of the skateboard's front side and jumped over the hood of the car.

Just imagine that! In slow motion! Such like a pro skater! Oh I felt so good.

I was afraid anyways, I've only seen this done on skate videos and the cars and streets are closed for the video filming most of the times, and some YouTube people doing it, it's not impossible.

I moved my left hand and arm to take the skateboard and avoid it from hitting the car's wind shield, if I damaged it I will have to work for like 10 years to pay for it.

While I did this I was kind of tuck in the air with my knees almost touching my chest, like when you do squats in gym class. My hand took the board which had already done a 360 flip before taking it.

While I was flying over the car, I looked at the people inside it.

There was 4 persons in it.

One guy, the one driving, black short hair and he was wearing some shades and a cap, he looked like a driver.

The passenger which was a girl, which looked huge! With a plaid shirt and big swirly glasses covering most of her face.

Both of them were already insulting me for what happened.

Well, most insults came from the driver, the passenger girl just looked in awe and kind of said "So cool…"

I just smiled and tried to say.

"I'm so sorry!"

And behind them.

The one sitting behind the guy, which seems to be the most shocked one, was a little girl.

Well not little like a kid or something like that, I guessed she was around my age.

Pure white skin and black long 'Hime-like' hair. She was beautiful! And she wore what looked like Goth Lolita clothing.

I couldn't take my eyes off hers, which were red by the way.

While doing this she kind of stood up off her seat but the seat belt prevented her from getting up.

We looked at each other while I flew over the car's hood.

Her eyes where mysterious, but they showed she was surprised, not as a 'Wow so cool' surprised way, but more of the 'Wow what a stupid brat, he will get killed for sure after jumping' or something like that.

Ouch! she was harsh wasn't she?

I was about to land on the other side of the road, so I took my skateboard and placed it behind my feet and moved it to land.

I landed it and turned left, I passed right beside the girl with the black hair.

I noticed she had a cutie mark on her left eye.

So cute and pretty, she almost made me lose control of my skateboard.

After I passed them I turned back to see her again.

All of them, and also most of the people passing by also was looking at me.

I felt embarrassed.

OH, by the way! Right beside this cute little Goth loli girl there was a girl, pretty cute, brown hair, it looked fake though. Really stylish clothing. Who was also insulting me I think about what just happened.

I took a last look on the Goth Lolita girl and continued my way, while the driver continued driving the car.

"Queen of the Night huh? It looked like it, what an interesting girl"

I said while moving myself out of the cars and stopping my skateboard to go on the sidewalk.

I don't want to die, and even if I was able to jump over a car like that, I'm not superman or something.

And I felt reassured that they will not try to get back at me, since this a one way only street.

I continued skating for around 5 minutes and at last I got to the UPS postal office.

I entered and the lady on the counter looked at me and smiled. I was kind of agitated because of all the exercise I did.

I got near the counter and took out the tracking number.

"Hello, I came to pick up a package. "

"Hello! Welcome to UPS, can I have the tracking number and the name of the recipient?"

She had a really comforting smile, she was a pro in customer service.

"Sure here it is."

I handed over the tracking number and told the lady my name.

"Akasaka, Sorata, let me check"

After a few seconds checking on the computer, the information came up on the screen.

"I see, international parcel post, from England"

"Hold on a moment please."

She left the counter and went to the back part of the store through a door.

After a few moments later, she came back with a box.

"Ok, here it is, check it out please, and ensure that it's not damaged"

I took the package and gave it an inspection; the box had some minor smudges from the regular handling. It was ok, nothing seem to be broken.

"Everything seems fine"

She took a piece of paper with some information and handed it over to me with a pen.

"Please sign here on the line"

'Akasaka Sorata'

"Thanks a lot! Here is your package, have a nice day!"

She said this with a warm smile.

I smiled back and took the box with me.

"Thanks a lot, have a nice day too!"

I left the postal office and smiled.

"At last, I got what I wanted, let's go"

I took the box and put it under my right arm and kicked the floor while on my skateboard.

I got to where I almost got run over by a Mercedes Benz.

I remembered the Gothic Lolita girl and her face, those eyes, they were so mysterious. And I think she was wearing a Maschera cosplay too.

Well it's a cool car at least, my ceremonial plate would say. 'Akasaka Sorata: ran over by a Mercedes Benz'. It's better than a delivery truck or a motorbike.

"What the hell am I thinking, I'm young! I need to live longer!"

I clenched my fist and continued

After around 15 minutes I got home again.

I opened the door and greeted again.

"I'm back"

No one answered.

I took off my shoes and went to the living room.

I opened the door and my sister was there reading a magazine.

A fashion magazine, and on the cover, the girl showing off some really stylish clothing was really cute. She was bent forward doing a "V" of Victory sign and was smiling.

A really appealing smile.

I said again.

"I'm back"

Ichigo looked at me and she looked kind of mad.

_I guess she is still mad because of my questioning back there. I'll apologize later._

"Hey, welcome back"

She continued reading the magazine.

I went to the fridge and took another bottle of water and gulped it full.

"Fwah! That was refreshing."

I went back to the living room and looked at my sister.

"Hey, look at this!"

She looked at me and then the package I was holding. She looked curious of what the package contained.

But she seemed to hide her curiosity.

"Don't you want to know what's inside?"

"I don't care, if you don't want to share that information with me"

So cold

I guess she is really mad about not long ago

"Hey Ichigo, don't be mad! I was just curious about what you bought"

I lowered my head.

"Sorry"

She looked at me and got close, she took the box and I looked at her.

Her eyes looked directly into mine

I just smiled trying to show my guilt.

"Oh Onii-chan, you are so hopeless. Ok I will let this one slip, but don't insist too much next time. I have things not even you can see"

"Ohh is that so?"

I poked her cheek and laughed

She blushed a little and smiled with me

Ah she is so cute, I love my sister I will protect her from any harm.

"So, what is in the box Onii-chan?"

I took the box and used the key from the door to break the sealing tape

"This!"

I opened the box and there it was!

"_Pr-programmer's Bible: Debugging and Script Tips"_

She looked at the book dumbfounded and blinked a couple of times.

"What, what is that?"

"A programmer's book obviously!"

I looked at it and I was so happy!

I ordered it back from internet from a British website.

I am not the best English speaker in the world, but at least I manage to read it well, since it is code I know how to read that.

My sister looked disappointed, and went back to reading her magazine.

"I thought it was something interesting!"

She covered her face with the magazine.

Now that I looked it closer, the girl on the cover looked similar to the super stylish girl I saw on that car that almost crashed with.

"Hey Ichigo, what's the name of the girl in the cover?"

She looked at me with a strange face

"Huh this girl?"

She pointed at her with her left hand

"Yes, that one. I think I saw her before on the streets"

She looked at the cover but her name didn't appear there.

"No name. Hmmm. I guess she is under age, that's a way of protecting her identity. You know, to avoid stalkers and such"

"I see"

She looked at me

"So, you saw this girl on the street? I thought fashion models where surrounded by body guards and such"

Well I wasn't sure it was her.

She just looked like the girl I saw.

I didn't pay much attention honestly.

"Well whatever, maybe I'm confusing her"

"Yeah I guess you are Onii-chan"

"Ohh well. I'll get to read this book a little bit. I'm out to my room"

"Sure"

I left the living room and went up the stairs to my room.

I opened the door and entered my room.

"Ok, so let's see what we have here"

I opened the book and took a look at some of the pages. It had a lot of useful information about how to code faster and avoid any issues with scripts.

Half of the book was about how to debug faster, which was something I loved.

"Well let's try some of this examples"

After using the computer for over 4 hours I felt drowsy so I went and laid on my bed.

"Nice book, it will help a lot"

I fell asleep.

I woke up, it was around 7:10 pm.

"Damn I slept a lot!"

I quickly stood up and went down.

All my family was on the living room, getting ready for dinner.

Most of the times our dinner time was 7:20 sharp.

That was the time my dad usually got back from business.

I went to the restroom and washed my face and mouth.

I entered the living room.

Everyone was on the table waiting for my mom and sister to bring in the food.

My mom made Curry, so I got mine and waited for everyone.

"Thanks for the meal!"

And we started eating.

After a while, by dad looked at me.

And in a really serious voice and with a serious face asked.

"Sorata, you will enter 2nd term at high school right?"

I looked at him while munching some food.

He waited for me to finish it.

"Yes I do, I will do so tomorrow, why?"

He looked at me again with a cold stare, super serious one

I felt intimidated

"Don't goof off, like last year, you are good at programming and also have good grades, join a club or something. Skateboarding will not solve your life and you know it!"

He always said that. He was worried I can see that, since I started skating he felt I was going to become a bad person or a free loader. But I just like the sport that's all.

Well I've known stories of skateboarders or any other Extreme Sports performers who got injured and lost everything, or they even ended on a wheelchair or dead.

That's why I've never run "pro" on it. I've won competitions and such but I don't think I will be able to live from that. I even got a sponsorship offer once, but my dad rejected it.

I know he does this because of my future, he cares.

"I won't dad, I will look for a club or something don't worry"

"Fine, I trust you"

Without anything else, we ended our dinner time, and I went outside to skate a little bit in the local park.

I always had to be careful because if I broke something, injured someone or injured myself I and my family will get in big trouble. So I just skated along, no crazy moves or such.

After an hour of just goofing around on my skateboard I stopped and sat on a bench.

I looked at the city, everything was dark and gloomy, and the streets weren't crowded.

I was able to see around 6 or 7 office workers coming back from the office to their house and such.

I even saw a crew of break dancers, they headed near a park.

I guessed they gathered there and danced for a while.

There were like 15 of them, it looked like a big event.

But my curfew hour was about to expire, so I had to go back.

While I was skating back at the house I saw some other break dancers and such gathering.

I guess there was going to be a competition or something nearby.

So at 9 p.m. I was back in my house.

I entered, left my shoes on the entrance and entered the living room.

No one was there so I guess they were sleeping or in their rooms watching TV or something.

Oh yeah I had no TV on my room, and my sister neither.

Only mom and dad had one.

We read manga or stuff online, and I thought that was the best option.

I got inside my room and looked at the book.

I read it more and continued using it for a while, and I learned a lot honestly.

After an hour or so, I searched the net for skateboarding videos. I loved to do that.

I saw like 20 of them I never got bored of them even if they were the same ones I saw yesterday and the day before.

After that I started to feel drowsy. I check the computer clock. 11:30 PM.

"Wow it's late and I've got to go to school tomorrow. Well I'm off!"

I went to bed, laid down on it.

When I was closing my eyes, I remembered that Gothic Lolita girl and her eyes.

"Wow, she was surely a beauty. I hope I can see her one day again. I will definitely talk to her"

And I fell asleep.

7:00 AM I wake up.

The alarm went off and I turned it, I slapped the clock off the table.

"Bleh, I'm awake already"

I sat on the edge of the bed. I let out a sight.

"Well, let's go"

I stood up and walked to the restroom.

It seems everyone was sleeping, even my sister, although her welcome ceremony was later, she never woke up late.

"I guess she is getting ready or something"

I went in the restroom, washed my face, wet my hair and let it get fixed by itself.

"I will skate there anyways"

Washed my mouth and went down.

My mom left me my breakfast already there.

Some rice balls and green tea.

And a note too, she wrote it later in the morning I guess.

'_Good luck on your first day as a sophomore Sorata! Give it your best!'_

Aww mom, she is so kind.

I sat down and started eating.

"Thanks for the meal"

After I finished I took the dirty dishes to the kitchen sink and washed them.

I looked at the hour.

7:25 AM

"Well it's about time to leave"

So I went to the door, put on my skating shoes and took my skateboard with me.

"It's not hot at all, excellent weather, no sweat today I'm lucky!"

The weather was so fine, it was sunny but not hot, the breeze that I felt was so nice.

"Well let's go, time to reach school"

I put on my headphones this time and let the shuffle take care for the music.

Just to let you know. I DO hear my surroundings while skating since it's dangerous not to do so. You saw yesterday I almost crashed with Mercedes Benz.

"Ohh this song!"

AWOLNATION – Soul Wars.

I loved that song, I saw it on a Red Bull commercial and purchased it in that same moment.

I felt pumped up, so I kicked the floor and went out.

As I started skating I was goofing around with my skateboard.

Jumped over some boxes at the grocery store.

The clerk got mad, he thought I was going to crash on them.

Then I grinded a hand rail.

Nothing too flashy, just a regular 50-50.

I had the last obstacle left.

10 stairs that led to the entrance of the school.

I have jumped them off many times, but on those times there were not people around and I could get someone hurt.

But since it was kind of early, it was not that crowded, there were around 6 persons. All newcomers.

Ohh by the way I'm not using my school uniform. I'm using regular clothes. I don't want to get my uniform all sweaty right?

So here I was kicking the floor and getting more and more speed, two girls where before me, so I moved to the right.

They both got startled and put both hands in front of their skirts to avoid the wind I created lifting them up.

"Kya! What are you doing?!"

One said that with a '_What the heck are you doing?'_ face

I continued my way to the staircase and I jumped over it with a lot of speed.

And I saw her, again! Really how am I that lucky? Or well she looked a LOT like that Goth Loli I saw yesterday.

I guess it was not her, she was wearing a school uniform and she didn't look like that girl, she had indeed the same hairstyle though.

While I literally flew over her, I looked down and saw her awe face, it was really fast, so I wasn't able to distinguish any features of her, she saw me flying over, and stopped in full.

I continued my descent and finally landed on my skateboard.

"Great, perfect landing. I'm getting better at this"

I rode off the street while some people looked at me.

I got a lot of different looks. From the "wow so cool a skater!" to the "Eww what a useless person, loafing around instead of going to school".

I never paid attention to them.

I didn't have too many friends at school, since most of the time I went in, studied, left, went out to skate and saw Chuck and the other guys.

So at last I arrived at school, the teacher in the gate knew me already, and he let me pass without my uniform on. It took a while for me to be able to do that. But if you treat everyone kindly people will help you.

"Good morning, Mr. Komura!"

He looked at me and smiled, he always told me he preferred that I was outside skating and doing something, than being a shut-in watching porn or playing eroge, or other bad stuff, you know.

So I quickly went to the shoe boxes and took off my shoes. Put on the ones we use at school and rushed to the restroom. Changed into my uniform and then went back to the shoe lockers and left my clothes there.

A lot of people told me that was so unnecessary and a loss of time. But well it was kind of my ritual since I got here.

So I was on my way to the auditorium when someone grabbed me by the sleeve.

"Hey Sorata! Long time no see!"

I looked back and saw a friendly face.

Ryuunosuke Morino, 16 years old, a friend of mine since I got into this school.

He was a super fan of Extreme Sports but he wasn't that skilled on them, so he just rode a bicycle he got from Christmas around 2 years ago as he told me and went with me some times to the skate park.

He was really really good at filming and taking pictures. I'm pretty sure he will become a producer or something like that later on. I always ask him to film myself at competitions when he has time.

He is the only son of a really powerful banker. So his dad was kind of strict with him, that's why he also wasn't able to practice extreme sports. Because he just needed practice that was all.

He was not handsome, not ugly, over average I guess. DON'T tell him I said that. I don't want any misunderstandings.

He is outgoing, he was the class rep last year and has a lot of friends. I always think he is my friend because that's how his personality is.

But well he enough introductions.

"Hey Ryuu! Good morning how are you doing?"

Ahh yeah I call him 'Ryuu' sometimes.

He looked at me with strange eyes, he was kind of worried?

"So, what did you do? You came to school skating right?"

"Haha, yeah how did you noticed?"

I started to get nervous. Did I smell? Please tell me I didn't smell!

"Well… you still have your skateboarding shoes on"

I looked down and indeed! I had them on.

I guess I took them off to change to my uniform but instead of putting them back on I ended up using them. I went back to the shoe lockers and changed them immediately to avoid any issues.

Ryuunosuke let out a sigh.

"Really Sorata, you are hopeless"

I just smiled and pat the back of my head.

"Sorry, it was just a habit!"

"Well it's ok! Let's go, it's getting late!"

"Sure! I guess we are on the same class again?"

He looked back at me with a sad face and let his head drop

"Yeah, unfortunately I have to stick with you another school term. WHY GOD WHY!"

He liked to joke with people, he was a really nice guy, that's why I kept talking to him besides my skate friends out of here. But he was against otakus, so I guess everyone hates them.

"Haha yeah sure! You are mad! Let's just go!"

"Sure!"

We walked to the auditorium and the ceremony began.

It took around one hour for it to end. I almost fell asleep.

It's not that I don't like it or I don't respect it. But well I don't like to stay put while an old guy talks, I just get bored! Everyone who has been on a "welcome to the new term" ceremony will understand me. Right?

So after that we went to our class room. Almost the same persons from the previous one where there. Only around 3 or 4 where new persons. Nothing special.

I still thought of that girl I saw before. She looked like the girl from the Mercedes. But I started thinking about that.

'_If she was riding a Mercedes then she must be those super rich girls who can afford one of those and also a driver'_

I felt discouraged, even if I find her, there is 0% chance I will be able to even become her friend. She would be super totally out of my league, like that girl from that fashion magazine my sister was reading yesterday.

Well the day passed by and school finished.

"Ohh that was really boring!"

I said this while stretching myself. School is tough!

I looked at my side and my friend Ryuunosuke was there, preparing to leave too.

He looked at me in a serious matter and asked me.

"So, Sorata, are you planning on joining any clubs this year? You can't just skate around all day you know?"

I gave him a relaxed wry and looked to another place.

"Well, I will try to. There are not extreme sports clubs here, so I guess I will have to get into something else"

His eyes widened when I said that. I guess he expected me to just skate this year. I'd love to, but I promised my dad I wouldn't.

"Hey! If you need help with information about that just let me know ok!"

I signaled him with my hand that I got it and stood up from my desk.

"Well I've got to go home, I need some stuff to attend to, see you tomorrow Ryuunosuke"

He made a strange face as if I just ignored him and he did tell.

"Ohh, ok, have fun then Sorata, see you tomorrow"

"Gotcha! Have a nice day!"

I walked outside of the classroom. Went directly to the shoe lockers, picked up my regular clothes, went to the restroom and changed them, still using the inside school shoes to avoid any issues.

Oh by the way I do carry my skateboard with me even in school. I just place it where you can place your coat inside the classroom. No one pays attention to it, everyone in my class are used to it.

I'm pretty sure a lot of them think I'm just a showoff. But I really don't want to leave it in another place, if someone messes up a part of it I could get injured badly.

I finished changing into my normal clothing and left home. Skating obviously.

Well I actually could start skating after getting to the main street, which is over the stair case I jumped down in the morning.

So after I reached that place, I just started skating. I kicked the floor and went on. I wanted to get home, eat something, then read a little more about the book I got and skate a little more.

I mean I know how to develop stuff in computers, but I'm not a true genius. I've noticed in this months that I am better at looking if something is wrong and fix it. So in other words, I'm good at QA Testing code and work around with already created code. I know this is kind of useless information but I wanted to leave that clear. Sorry?

After some time I got home. I entered my house and greeted as always.

"I'm home"

As I entered the house I heard someone talking in the living room. It was a familiar voice, it was my little sister.

I went and entered the living room and repeated my greeting.

"I'm home"

She was talking on the phone with someone. I guess a friend or something, while she was watching an anime DVD. I didn't pay attention to it so I don't know what she was watching. I guess it was some magical girl thing, but I didn't really pay attention to it. Really I didn't.

I went to the fridge, and took a bottle of water, drank it and left to my room.

Before I left, my sister stopped talking over the phone and looked me with a big smile.

"Hey sorry! Welcome home!"

I just looked back at her and smiled too. I guess she smiled like that in a way to acknowledge she missed my greeting completely. She can be an air head sometimes.

"Hey no problem!"

I left and went up to my room. Left my skateboard on the floor and laid down on my bed. I relaxed a little.

After like 10 minutes laying down I got up and turned on the computer. Took the book I got yesterday and read it a little bit more. I loved coding and testing code, I nearly lost my mind when I did this.

After around 2 hours or so. I honestly didn't check the time, I took a short nap.

Woke up at around 7 pm again, and went down to eat dinner. My mom did a hot pot. I know right? It's not that cold, but well that's her, she just cooks what she feels to do.

After eating I went out to skate until my curfew hour.

So, this is basically a normal day in my life. Unless my friends tell me to go somewhere to skate with them. I do this most of the time, but instead of reading this new book, before I just wandered on the net or watched anime or read manga. Something like that. Pretty boring huh?

You might think I'm not that otaku, but well I was at school so I didn't have much time to watch anime. I prefer skateboarding obviously, it's fun.

After skating for a while I went back to my house.

Took a shower and then went to bed and slept until the next day in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Volume 1, Chapter 2: Clubs Day

(22 pgs.)

7:00 AM – the alarm went off.

"Ugh…."

With a sleepy face I started slapping to where the alarm clock was supposed to be placed. But I never got it, so I woke up and looked.

"Huh, the clock is not there?"

I followed the sound and found out it was on the other side of the desk.

"Ohh yeah…" I remembered while still being half asleep "I placed it there to avoid me from stopping the alarm"

Yeah, I had a really bad time trying to wake up early. Well sleeping is the best thing ever! Besides skating and anime obviously.

It was kind of early so I changed into my normal clothing, took my uniform and placed it on my bag and went to the restroom.

I washed my face, my mouth and wet my hair.

I then went to the living room.

"Good Mor…"

It was empty. My sister seems to have left earlier than me.

"I guess she got something to do. I'm pretty sure she was elected Class Rep again"

I looked at the dining table and there was a plate with 4 onigiri and a note from my sister.

"I'm leaving early! I have to check some stuff with the student council! Love you! =D"

I smiled happy and looked at the note again. She had nice handwriting, not like me.

"I knew it, she is the class rep again. Way to go little sister! Do your best"

I also think this note was meant for my mom, since she is the one who gets to wake her up.

"Ohh well, let's just eat this things" I took one with my left hand, and placed her note on the table. "Thanks for the meal" and ate one. I hope where were made for me to eat and not for another reason. If not, I'll be in trouble later when I get back at home.

"Ohh well, it that's the case I'll just apologize later with her."

I finished eating the onigiri, and went to the restroom again. I washed my mouth and left the house.

I took out my skateboard and placed it on the ground kicked the floor and left.

I was on my way to school, when I saw some skaters on a park. I recognized one of them. It was Chuck.

I got close to them and greeted everyone.

"Hey guys! Good morning!"

Everyone looked back at me and greeted me back. Chuck stomped his way between them and stood in front of me.

"There you are! Mr. I have to go, see you tomorrow, and I disappear 2 days straight"

'_Wow sorry are you my girlfriend?'_

I took a step back and placed my hands in front of me showing my palms in a signal for him to calm down.

"Wow, wow Chuck calm down, what's wrong with you!"

I scratched the back of my head with one of my hands.

"I have to go to school you know, I got busy sorry"

He calmed down and left out a relieved sigh.

"Ok Sorata, I won't say anything. But next time at least let us know you won't be coming, we waited for you yesterday for hours!"

I then remembered – '_I told them I was going to come back!'_

I clicked my tongue in disapproval and looked at them.

"I am sorry guys. I know I told you I was coming back and completely forgot"

I lowered my head. Chuck took a step back surprised and then leaned forward to me placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Hey, it's not that bad, we had fun anyways, calm down. I was just messing around with you."

I looked back at him and then with one arm I surrounded his neck and with the other one I started scratching his head with my knuckles.

"Damn you Chuck! I was worried I thought you guys got mad!"

He struggled with me to break free but I was doing my best to restrain him. I'm not strong or anything, I even hate fighting. Whenever I got into fights I just dodged until the opponent got tired and leave the place. I'm pretty sure with one or two well-placed hits I'm out.

He broke free and then walked back. And he pointed at me with a finger.

And with a serious expression he said.

"You, me! S-K-A-T-E! Right now!"

He looked determined, so I checked the clock, it was 7:20.

If I calculated my time well. It will take around 20 minutes to beat Chuck in a game of SKATE, and then I'll have to rush to school to arrive at 8:00 AM sharp.

I sighed and looked at Chuck.

"Okay Takeharu, I don't have too much time, so let's go!"

When I said that, he got all flustered and ran to me, took me by the collar and told me with a cold gaze

"Don't call me like that! My name is Chuck damn it!"

I grabbed both his hands and looked at him to make him stop

"Wow, wow, okay, sorry Chuck"

He let me go and settled down, relaxed and looked at me again.

"Since you messed up. I'll start"

I just made a signal with my hand letting him know I didn't care. – Like when you try to wind yourself with your hand.

"Sure. Go! You have 5 moves, you stop then."

Chuck looked at me with a killing gaze and his determination when to off the roof

"You asked for it! Here I go!"

And Chuck started. We are in a regular park, so there are no bowls or benches or anything that we could grind, so we were only able to do street tricks, which are my forte.

He got some speed and started – Kickflip, Heelflip, Shove it!, 360 Shove it!, 360 Flip and finished.

Everyone cheered him up. Even I did, I've never seen him doing so many street tricks that smoothly.

I looked at the clock it was 7:30, it took him 10 minutes to finish this routine, since we talked a lot after I told him to start. So I had no time to play a full SKATE game.

"Ok Chuck, I'll be late for school so I need to finish this fast, sorry!"

He looked at me mad like I have just insulted his mother.

"What the hell? Really? You are just going to do a freaking hand stand or something right? Nah, forget it. Go to school, I'll see you later on"

He looked really mad. I know he feels that way because of what I said. It's like if I had this unbeatable opponent, and tried to take him down. But whenever I was about to do so, he just did a "special move" or something and got me out of combat. That's how he felt I guess.

I swallowed hard and looked at him, he was pretty mad as far as I can tell.

"Ok, sorry, but I will continue this game later then. I won't use forbidden moves or anything, thanks for understanding"

He calmed down and looked at me

"Ok Sorata, go on, I know school is more important than skating, we all know. See you later"

While saying this, he started skating away from me, to the skate park were we used to hang out.

"Thanks Chuck, I'll see you later"

I started skating to school. While I do so, let me explain some stuff about them.

This guys are obsessed with skating, at some degree they even skip school to continue doing so. And I know you need to dedicate time to it, to become pro, but, just doing this at that scale I feel it's ridiculous. I know it's fun and everything but, not studying for skating, if you are not a prodigy, don't even try it, you will just waste your time and life.

I've been invited by several stores, to participate in tournaments, and I've been offered 2 sponsorships from local stores, the ones I always shop from. I have won several tournaments, but whenever I go and see the big tournaments. Well I'm no match for them. That's why I've always rejected this sponsorships, I don't want to become a pro at this, and it is just my hobby, like anime.

But this kids, they've been like this since I know them. I honestly don't even know if they study or not. I just talk to them about skating and that's it.

That's why I label them my "skateboarding friends".

But well, I went to school, I was going to arrive sort of in time, but when I got to the staircase I didn't feel like jumping over it. So I stopped and walked down the stairs.

Yeah I have this way of doing things that if I'm not feeling comfortable with it, I won't make it. The worst thing that can happen to you is getting injured when you knew that it would probably happen if you continued.

When I got to the stairs by the way it was 8:15 AM, so I was late already, the gates where open, which looked strange to me. I ran to them and there was no teacher.

"Huh? A day off? Something happened?"

As soon as I got there I saw a lot of booths being placed around the school building and then I remembered.

'_Ohh yeah! Today its clubs day, since we just got in the new semester, clubs will try to recruit new members'_

I was saved! I could just pass the door, and enter school without anyone noticing.

I got into the room with the school shoe lockers, rushed to the restroom, changed into my school uniform, rushed back, placed everything inside the shoe lockers and ran like hell to the classroom.

I opened the door with a big slam and got back my breath.

Everyone started clapping.

I looked around the class room and everyone was standing up and clapping while smiling.

Then Ryuunosuke who was almost on the floor laughing looks at me.

"Hahaha you are safe Sorata, the teacher was called back around 5 minutes ago by the principal"

I dropped the skateboard on the floor and fell on my knees thanking the gods.

Everyone laughed even harder.

"You are really funny Akasaka-kun"

One girl with a pony tail and glasses told me, while giving me a hand to get up.

Hinata Akitsuki a normal plain girl, had a good body, but was kind of a gossip girl, she loved gossiping about everyone, she was part of the School Newspaper obviously.

"Thanks Akitsuki-san"

I smiled back at her, placed my skateboard on the rack for the coats and went to my seat.

After around 10 minutes the teacher came back and class started.

The day passed by, lunch, the booths were almost done.

I wanted to take a look, but there were no signs yet, so I didn't knew which type of clubs were there.

After a few more hours, the school day ended and I was able to go.

Ryuunosuke looked at me and asked in a curious way.

"So, are you going to join any clubs Sorata?"

I looked at him as if a stalker questioned me

"Err… I don't know Ryuu, I need to look for one that fits my tastes."

He put his clenched hand on his chin while thinking, then he looked back at me with a "Eureka!" gesture.

"Hey you like, computer programing and also video games right?"

I looked at him dumbfounded. I blinked a couple of times and answered.

"Well yes, I'm not a super good programmer, but I do like that and video games. I've seen the light music club, but they need people who knows how to play well and I'm a super amateur on that"

He closed his eyes for a little bit while thinking, and then opened them again and gave me an excited look.

"I know which club will be within your interests! It started this year though, but you can check it out later. They got a booth although only 3 persons are in the club. I received an invitation from one of them, but I can't get into it."

Ohh yeah Ryuunosuke was a big fan of video games, so I guess that's why he got invited. I'm almost unknown here, since I like to keep a low profile.

"Well let me see it"

I looked at the invitation. It was pretty plain it just said.

"Please join our Video Games Research Club! Room 401-3"

I looked at it with a dead gaze, it was so plain, no info, no nothing!

"Wait, is this really a club? It has no info on it!"

He looked at me with a displeased face

"I know, I also think it's a trap, but I asked at the principal's office and it does exist, I guess they will try to get new members with a booth. Check it out later!"

That made me curious, 3 people and they were allowed to get a booth? I guess since only 1 person was missing they made an exception. I will check it out.

I looked at Ryuunosuke with a face full of hope.

"Let me go and check this out! Wanna come?"

He apologized with his hand and looked at me.

"Sorry Sorata, I've got some student council stuff to attend to"

Ohh yeah, he was the Class rep, again, I knew he will be getting that position again.

"Sure, no problem, I'm off then!"

"Ok! Have fun! Tell me if you get into a club!"

I left the classroom and went to the schoolyard. I wasn't able to roam the school with my regular clothes on, so I had to stick with the uniform. Anyways I can't skate here.

While looking at the booths I looked for the "Video Games Research" club, but I wasn't able to find it. I've been invited to around 10 different clubs now, and some of them or most of them are demonstrating what they do.

The football team for example was having a demonstration game. The Judo team was having demonstration duels. The Light Music Club was playing a song.

I looked frustrated at all the booths without finding the one I wanted. While messing up my own hair with my hands in desperation.

"Ahh damn! Why isn't there an "Extreme Sports" club?!"

So after that, I walked around the school looking at more booths.

I glanced at my right and looked a one booth, pretty simple, it wasn't even a booth. I was just two tables one besides the other one, with a flat screen TV (school borrowed obviously) a computer, a controller and a game. I knew this game. I knew it pretty good.

"Siscaly PC Version"

I whispered.

For the ones who don't know, this is the "censored" version of an erogame in which you created a "little sister" and then battled people online. I played it first at Ryuunosuke's house, yeah he like videogames, mostly, ERO-games. That's why he kept it as a secret. But I liked the game so much I got my own copy and played online for months.

Last year I played on a tournament at Chiba and won it. I don't remember the opponent but it was a girl in a Gothic Lolita Cosplay as far as I can recall. Maybe she knows the girl I saw on the car the other day. Silly me right? This is not an anime! That will never happen.

I looked at it and stood there for around 5 minutes thinking about what to do. After that I saw the name "Video Game Research Club". I made it! It's this one!

"Wow it really existed, I thought I was a joke!"

When I said that, a girl, no more tall than my sister (around 1.55 m) showed up, she had short red hair and had a so-so body, not that curvy but still cute, she had a cute face and a warm smile.

"Hello, want to try the game?"

She came close to me with a controller which was a PC version of a well-known console on the market made by a famous computer developing company.

I stood there thinking how should I answer, the girl looked at me worried and moved her hands in front of my face.

"Ahh, hello? Are you okay? You don't need to play if you don't want to"

I snapped out of my trance and looked at her and smiled while embarrassed I took the controller with one hand and pat the back of my head with the other one.

"Ohh, sorry it's just I didn't think this kind of club existed. What do you guys do?"

She smiled at me, gave a little jump while clapping both hands, and went to the table, behind the TV she took what it looked like an information sheet and handed it over to me.

"Read this. My name is Mina Kinomoto, nice to meet you."

I took the piece of paper and smiled back.

"Sorata Akasaka, nice meeting you Kinomoto-san"

I looked at the piece of paper and read it out loud.

"The game research club focuses on creating a place where the members can research about creating video games, and software pertaining the same topic. You can also know new people and play with us!"

It was a pretty straight forward explanation. But at least they had what I liked.

Kinomoto-san looked at me and got a troubled face, she was looking at my skateboard.

I looked back at her and noticed that, I placed the skateboard on the ground and asked.

"Are you curious why a Skater boy will be interested in such a club?"

She got startled and jumped a little bit, after that, she asked in a little voice.

"Are you going to make fun of me because I am part of this club?"

I looked back at her and placed one foot over my skateboard, then with a proud expression and placing one hand on my chest I told her.

"Of course not! I do skate and love it a lot! But I also like video games, anime and I want to create my own skateboarding game like the one of Tony Hawk!"

I looked really proud. Poor Kinomoto-san just understood the part of video games and anime, she didn't knew who Tony Hawk was or that he even had a game.

She giggled and looked down embarrassed. Then looked at me and said with a confident voice and face.

"I'm sorry for doubting you, but a lot of people think this club it's just a waste of time and space."

"Of course not! Video games have a whole industry! And by far the best one is the online one, like Siscaly! Do you play it?"

She looked surprised that I knew about the game and leant forward me.

"Wow, how to you know it Akasaka-san?"

I had to be careful with her, if I told her I owned the eroge uncensored one, she will never talk to me again. I'm pretty sure.

"Well I saw it on an arcade once and bought it later to play on my computer. I know there is a +18 version too, but I've never seen one"

Sorry for lying Kinomoto-san! But it's for our own good!

She looked at me with a doubtful expression and said.

"So, you own the regular version?"

I took a step back with this accusation and started to feel nervous, but I kept myself together and relaxed.

"Yes I do own the regular copy Kinomoto-san why do you ask?"

She looked disappointed, she looked down and then recovered herself. She looked at me, smiled and walked next to me.

"So Akasaka-kun, will you try the game?"

"Sure, but if you guys research and create games, why am I playing Siscaly?"

She looked at me in a suspicious way and with a glare on her eyes she whispered.

"This is a modded version, all the characters are equal, you will just select one by looks, try it out!"

I looked skeptical and looked at her.

"So you are implying you guys' modded an original game? You cracked it? Isn't that illegal?"

She looked at me surprised of me knowing the jargon and that I managed to know what they did.

"Well yes, we know it's illegal, but we did it for training purposes!"

She said this while standing on the tip of her feet and pointing to the sky while making a _! Face.

She was embarrassed that I got to know their scheme, she looked to the ground and said in a little voice.

"You think we are delinquents or something?"

I am considered that just because I skate! I won't look down on her, I will get to know everyone first then get my own conclusions about them.

I looked at her with a confident look and a warm smile.

"Don't be silly. I am considered that myself because I skate! And I'm not one! Let's see what you game has to offer then!"

She looked at me and smiled from ear to ear, she was really happy, she gave a little jump and clapped again. She took a radio and talked to someone.

"I have a new candidate! Please do your best! Nyan~"

She looked at me with a 'You are SO going down!' Face. While a little voice answered.

"Ok, let's see what this useless human has to offer"

Well I guess it was a she because of the voice, but she was kind of rude. But well I was the Siscaly local champion last year so I won't lose to her!

"Hehe, as I can see, my opponent is really competitive right?"

I said this with an awkward wry.

Kinomoto-san placed the radio behind her back and smiled at me embarrassed.

"Haha I'm sorry Akasaka-san, she surely is, but she is the best player we've found so far. So, don't hold yourself, and give out your best!"

_You don't need to tell me that. I will beat this bitch and show her who is boss around here! 'Worthless human'? Is she a Bot or something?_

I gave her a cold ice gaze, to show her my opponent's comments where nothing. She got startled a little bit as I could manage to see. She went again besides me and gave me the instructions.

"Akasaka-san, since I know you are already familiarized with the game. I'll be quick."

She breathe in, then exhaled to calm down. Kept quiet for a second or two choose her words. Looked back at me and started talking.

"Okay, the rules are simple. Select a Little sister and fight against your opponent. If you win, I will invite you to the club. If not…."

She paused for a little bit and looked at the floor worried. I thought she will bring up those kind of elitist comments as '_If you don't win, you are not worthy of our club'_ or something like that. Since the other person called me '_Worthless Human'_.

Then she looked back at me and tilting her head to a side, she smiled and stuck her tongue out like if she was joking while patting the back of her head with one hand.

"We will still invite you! I'm just kidding! Hahaha Sorry!"

I just let my shoulders drop down in relief. I really thought she was going to give me that elitist crap I've seen in other teams. Skateboarding had a lot of people like that anyways.

I just awkwardly smiled at her like I thought her bad joke was actually funny.

"So, the only thing I need to do, is beat this person in a Siscaly game? 2 out of 3 rounds?"

She looked at me impressed that I knew the way a simple vs. duel was supposed to be like. In the end I do own a skateboard and look like a skateboarder with it. I'm pretty sure she thought I was a delinquent or something.

"Yes, you only need to do that. This person also was invited this semester. She beat the President and me in this game so fast. We just had to have her in our club! She even won against other members of the club who happened to pass by at that time. Let's see how you go!"

While she was doing this, I was looking around the '_Little Sisters'_ from the character selection panel. They were all lolis with different styles: Goth Lolita, normal Lolita, high school Lolita, in pajamas Lolita. Stuff like that.

I just went over and picked up the Goth Lolita, mocking myself since I've been thinking about a girl I just happened to see in a car which I almost crashed with and I was pretty sure won't be seeing again in my whole life.

Kinomoto-san looked surprised by my choice. She hit me with the elbow and looked me with a kinky look.

"So, Akasaka-san is interested in gothic Lolitas? Hm, that's interesting. I thought you would like model-type girls or something like that since you skateboard!"

I moved away from her in embarrassment, is this girl hitting on me? She is not a gothic Lolita! And I'm not interested in them! Well I've seen a lot of them in NatsuCon and Akihabara and such and I think some of them are really cute, but I've never been with or talked to one before.

And well I just want a plain girl or a normal girl, or just a girl that will love me for who I am and well that she is caring, cute, and shorter than me, educated, the usual stuff.

"Ah, no I just liked her dress, is it that weird?"

The character I selected was using a typical gothic Lolita dress, black from top to bottom, with black and white crosses around the long skirt, with a lot of ruffles on the front part of the dress, and on the sleeves. And with a crossed lacing on the back, like the ones you see on corsets or such.

Kinomoto-san looked at me and gave a little giggle.

"Not it's not, I just find it rather interesting. But don't mind me! Let's play!"

While she said that, my opponent selected her little sister, which by a great coincidence was the same as mine! Just with a dark purple color in her dress.

I guess this was the most powerful character of their mod and that's why Kinomoto-san teased me? For me to select another one? If that's the case, what a cheap trick is this!

Anyways, I let a sigh and looked at her.

"So I'm ready, now what?"

"We need for your opponent to accept the look of her character and the scenario will be random"

After around 3 seconds after she said that, the screen went black and then the two gothic Lolita characters where in a kind of a "space crater" scenario. They gave their intro speeches or those mocking lines they say when they enter the ring like '_Ahh you can't beat me' _or _'you are my opponent? This is going to be so easy'._ Stuff like that.

And the countdown began.

"Players ready! 3….2….1…. FIGHT!" The game system said through the TV speakers.

As the fight started my opponent moved in a crazy lightning speed and attacked me. I barely made it to avoid her attack. She was good, really good. This looked like a professional player! Like the ones who played on the national tournament in which I didn't even last the first round. I come to think that I won the local tournament just by pure luck.

"Wow she is fast!"

"Yes she is a really good player, I told you!"

While we were talking about that, my opponent did a fake move and swept my character's legs, leaving her vulnerable, she then proceeded to lift me up with a medium punch, and jumped with me, she gave me a 52 hit combo!

My life from 100% went almost to 15%, this has to be one of the best aerial combos I've ever seen. She is definitely a pro! Wow I will have to play seriously now.

After my character fell off to the ground, I quickly moved her up, and rushed my opponent, she was still falling which gave me a little advantage, I just had to hit her with a medium kick while jumping a little bit and she will be open for a combo too. I did this and she got hit. I proceeded with my own combo, when it was finished, she was left with almost 10% of her hp. I started to play defensively to avoid her attacks.

She started to hit try to hit me again like crazy, being more and more aggressive.

Kinomoto-san was all excited, she was just giving '_OH's! And Ahh's!' _all the time. She really liked games, or maybe fighting games?

As for me, I was like crazy trying to avoid my opponent's hits, this was getting really difficult. In a moment she moved back, and rushed, I jumped over her, and she was expecting that, because as soon as I did this, she hit me with a low upward punch and combo'ed me to my death. The poor gothic Lolita fell on the ground and her dress ripped, obviously since this was the "normal censored version" the CG stopped in the middle of it.

I left my guard down and I lost. I left out a sigh in relief and frustration.

"This opponent of mine is really good.

Kinomoto-san looked at me worried, she may by thinking that I was about to bail out.

"Don't get discouraged Akasaka-san I told you this player was really good. You are 0-1 you can still win"

I looked at her with an enraging gaze, she walked two steps back since I scared her. I pointed at the TV and said with all my might.

"I will freaking beat this person!"

"Oh, hehe, good to hear that Akasaka-san, let's start the next match"

I selected the rematch option from the list and got ready. I was going to crush this person and then boast about it in her face when I get invited to the club.

So the game started again. I went full aggressive on this opponent I had.

"You are going down!"

Kinomoto-san giggled a little bit and looked at my while hiding her mouth with her hand.

"Oh you are really competitive as I can see Akasaka-san"

"Hell yes I am!"

I didn't even see her, I was going full berserk with this opponent. She was good dodging my attacks. But after a little bit, I saw she tried again to taunt me with a fake attack to get me up and combo me again. I started to remember I've played someone like that before, and knew exactly how to defeat that. But I couldn't remember where I did this, the local tournament? Or with another person at the arcade? I can't remember.

I let myself get hit and went up, when the other player jumped with me, if you performed a grab in the right moment, the character will recover and counter that attack, which will leave your opponent open for a full HP combo.

So I started, countered her attack, my character took the opponent's character and kicked her in the face, I went down with mine and swept her and then mid kicked her into the air, I jumped and did a full HP combo, by the last amount of hp, the screen which in the original game will be filled with tentacles and all that, was instead filled with lights and cannon balls, which left my opponent's character on the floor and with her clothes being ripped.

Ohh yeah a "full hp combo" means you will combo your opponent until their hp hits zero, they are extremely difficult to do, but this game was really easy since all the Lolitas had the same attack patterns, well most of them.

"HAHA! TAKE THAT!"

I jumped in joy while Kinomoto-san looked at me and started laughing. She looked at me with an impressed look and got close to me to pat me in the back.

"See? I told you not to get discouraged! You just did a full HP combo! You are really good at playing this game Akasaka-san!"

I pumped my chest and looked at her

"I am the best Siscaly player in the region! HA!"

She looked at me with an embarrassed face, like if I was boasting too much.

I do get carried away from time to time. I calmed down and looked at her with a calmed face.

"Hehe sorry I didn't intend to boast over my skills, I do play good, but this player is by far the most difficult rival I've ever had!"

"Well Gokou-san is a really good player as I told you"

"Gokou-san? Is she the one playing against me?"

"Yes, she is, do you know her?"

I thought about that last name, but it didn't rang any bell.

"Nope I don't, but well, at least now I know her last name"

'_Gokou-san huh? I will investigate her later, she is pretty freaking good at this game!'_

That's what I thought while selecting the rematch option again.

"Ok, let's see who wins now"

"Sure, good luck!"

The game started again, but now my opponent, or should I now say Gokou-san went full berserk on me! I guess she wanted to try out the same strategy I had. But lucky me I also had a defensive plan. This game had a pretty impressive way of balancing the matches, rather you played defensively or offensively, if you hit-parried the attacks, the damage will be reflected back to the player who started the attack, it was super difficult to achieve, to do so, you had to forward + low punch every hit just before it touched your character. Even I had difficulties to do so, but I tried my best.

By the time the match almost finished, both our HP was around 10% each, we had been fighting for at least 2 or 3 minutes, the match had a clock countdown of 5 minutes per round. I never paid attention to it, until this match.

"Wow this is interesting!"

Kinomoto-san said while staring at the screen almost without blinking.

After a little bit, Gokou-san attacked me with a flurry of punches.

"I've seen this before"

"Huh? What happened Akasaka-san?"

I looked at the pattern attacking me again and I recognized something, she was trying to clear my hit points even while I was blocking them. Like in any other game, Siscaly had the same thing were if you blocked an attack you will still get damaged but just a little really little fraction of the damage.

By the time I realized this, I was about to hit 5% of my hp. But I remembered that in the local tournament there was a player who tried the same thing. I knew the flurry of punches had a little time frame in where the opponent was also vulnerable to a counter attack. This was added on an update to the game to avoid players doing the same flurry of attacks the whole time until you killed your opponent like that. As soon as I saw that opening I stroke back and swept her again, I tossed her in the air and attacked again, I then proceeded to unleash the special attack to her, which cleared her hp points, declaring me the winner of the match.

Kinomoto-san clapped in amusement and looked at me with a big gin.

"Wow way to go Akasaka-san! You are really good on this game!"

I smiled embarrassed and blushed a little by her praising, after all she was really cute.

"Ahh, haha, it was pure luck, this Gokou-san you mentioned is hell of a good player! I want to meet her later!"

Kinomoto-san smiled from ear to ear and rushed behind the TV, by the time I did this, the screen showed a "Your opponent has disconnected" on it.

"Here Akasaka-san! Take this and go to the room after 4:30 PM, I will be there with the other members of the team!"

She gave me a piece of paper with the phrase '_Core Member_' on it. And it had a drawing of a little sword on the bottom and it also said on the back '_Room 401-3_'. I guessed it was like a token or a medal that stated I was able to win the match.

"Wow thanks a lot Kinomoto-san, I'm honored!"

I told her that while looking at the piece of paper. It really felt like a trophy or something.

She smiled at me really excited and looked at me directly into my eyes

"We will be waiting for you there Akasaka-san!"

I smiled back with a lot of excitement and left, I went to the shoe lockers and took my regular clothes from there, went to the restroom and changed into them, then went back to the shoe lockers and changed my shoes to the skating ones and went outside to goof around while the time passed by to go to that club room.

I skated for a little while outside, doing some simple stuff, people started to gather around me and I felt really nervous. I was good and all but I hated to draw attention from doing so. So I left to a local park a few blocks away from school.

I was alone, just a few kids playing there, I sat on a bench and thought about the game I just had. Gokou-san was really good at this game, she also reminded me of my final round at the local tournament last year.

I checked the clock it was 4:15, so 15 more minutes until I will be going back to school.

I went to a vending machine and bought a bottle of water since I got thirsty from skating for a while. I sat down again on the same bench I was before and drank it.

"Phew, which kind of people will this Game Research Club members will be?"

I waited for another while and started day dreaming while looking at the blue sky. My mind just went blank for a while. After a while of day dreaming, I came back to my senses. I looked at the clock and it was 4:50 PM already! I jumped off the bench and skated back to school.

"What the hell is it that late already? What the hell happened? Did I fell asleep or something?!"

I entered the school and a teacher saw me at the shoe lockers room.

"Akasaka-san! You can't enter the school without your uniform!"

I looked at her with an irritated look. I will have to change again?! What a pain!

"Ok, sorry, I will change to them immediately"

"Good, please follow the rules!"

"Yes yes!"

I went to the rest room and changed again, I really thought I was almost a super hero, having to change my clothes from time to time in a restroom. Although normal superheroes changed in a telephone booth or with super techy devices.

I changed back, went to my shoe lockers and left my bag there. And went to the room the paper stated.

"Let's see, it says Room 401-3"

I went to the fourth floor and found the number. It just had a really plain sign which said _'Game Research Club, Welcome!_'

I took a deep breath, let the air out and relaxed. I don't even know why I was feeling so nervous. I know that after I opened that door, my life will change forever.

I opened the door, while holding my skateboard under my right arm, with the sand paper touching my left arm skin. Skin auto-repairs, clothing doesn't.

When I opened the door I looked at the room, it was kind of little, it looked like that because of all the computers and books placed all over the place, it was pretty tidy, all the computer cables where ordered and they looked like a real professional did the job.

I took a glance at the persons inside, I only saw 3 persons.

"Good afterno….."

I stopped in full. There she was! The girl! The cute gothic Lolita I saw on the car the other day, she was there staring at me, with her eyes wide open, with a surprised expression on her face, she was wearing her regular school uniform but she looked super cute. And it was her, she had the same haircut and cutie mark on her left eye, she had pale white skin, it looked almost like ivory, she looked even cuter when seen up close.

She stood up in an instant and while looking at me fully surprised, she pointed at me and with a little and kind of nervous voice she tried to say something.

"Wh-wh-wh-WHAAAAAT! Y-Y-YOU!"

I dropped my skateboard and looked back at her, with an even more surprised expression than hers I also pointed at her, we were both pointing at each other trying to speak.

"Wh-WHAT!? WHAAAAAAAT!? You!? What are you doing here!?"

She got nearer and looked really mad because of my reaction, she stopped pointing at me and looked me with a gaze as if I where trash.

"Sorry?! That has to be my question! You almost crashed with our car and almost ruined our meeting! Do you even know how long had I waited for that day?!"

I looked at her irritated, how the hell will she talk to me like that! I didn't even knew her! But now I can certainly know she indeed is the girl I saw the other day. Wow I can't believe this!

"What? You guys were the ones who almost ran over me! If I wasn't that good at skating and jumped other that car's hood I would be on the hospital right now!"

She looked like if I was accusing her of robbery, she kind of calmed down and started speaking like if she was part of royalty and I was just a slave for her.

"You useless human! Do you even know what would happened if you were run over? It would be your fault since you were using that thing while looking at your cellphone! That's so irresponsible!"

She had a point in that, I couldn't fight that back. I was my fault after all.

Before I was able to respond to her, Kinomoto-san entered as a mediator and calmed us both down.

"Hey hey! Calm down Gokou-san, Akasaka-san, don't shout at each other! I didn't knew you guys knew each other!"

"We don't!"

We both answered at the same time, and did this while turning away from each other crossing both arms in front of our chests in disapproval.

Kinomoto-san and another guy who was there with her, looked at them and laughed.

"Hahaha Wow, this two kids have just met and they already get this well? Well this is interesting."

A tall guy, wearing glasses, with short spikey light brown hair, he looked like a senior, looked at both of us.

"Well Gokou-san why don't you sit down and calm down, let Akasaka-san introduce himself, you can talk to him about whatever happened in the past after that, ok?"

She looked at this guy and then looked at me with an ice cold gaze, you could clearly tell she was suppressing a lot of anger. But she managed to get back into her chair and just kept there, looking at me, without saying a word. Carefully studying my every move, while analyzing me or something.

I saw this guy with a dumbfounded look and didn't knew what to do. I just got here and I am already involved in a fight? Wow am I that problematic?

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself, how rude of me. Hideki Suzumiya, 3rd grade, President of the club, you already know Gokou-san here and Kinomoto-san here too, right?"

I looked at him and calmed down, so this guy was the president of the club? Well he indeed looked geeky and I'm pretty sure he is an otaku, most of the gamers are anyways.

I relaxed a little bit and moved, I reached down to pick up my skateboard, while doing this I felt an ice cold stare again, and it sent chills down my spine. I looked up and Gokou-san was looking at me even madder as if I had just reached to pick up a gun or something.

"Ohh, well I don't exactly recall how, but I just had a little issue with her, involving a car, and this skateboard. But the say my name is Sorata Akasaka, 2nd year, pleased meeting you Suzumiya-san"

"Haha just call me Hideki!"

"Ok, Hideki, sorry"

He was a really nice person after all. I looked over Kinomoto-san who was smiling gently, and well the other monster there still looked me down as if I were a pile of garbage.

"No need to apologize Akasaka-san"

Kinomoto-san sat down to a side of Gokou-san I guess to stop her from attacking me if she snapped out or something. She was really scary, I couldn't believe someone so cute, and being such a beauty were that cold.

I just let out a sigh in frustration and relief, I mean I found her! But she was the complete opposite of what I thought, she was rude, cold, looked down on me and didn't even knew me. But I will have to endure it, maybe she is just anti-social, maybe after knowing me better she will show me her true way of being.

Kinomoto-san looked at me worried, I stood there looking at them without saying anything, and the atmosphere of the room began to become awkward.

She looked at me with a gentle look and continued.

"So, well let's introduce everyone! I'll start!"

She stood up and bowed to everyone, then looked at us.

"My name is Mina Kinomoto, I'm 16 years old, and I am in Group A with Gokou-san. I like video games, scripting, coding and animating things! I want to become a professional animator and script writer"

Wow she looked really responsible, she even knows what to do in her life. I admire her now.

Next, Hideki stood up as Kinomoto-san sat down.

"Well, as you guys know already my name is Hideki Suzumiya, I'm 18 years old, this is my third year here and in this year I was able to form this group. I tried for the last 2 years with no success since no one was interested. I got to know Kinomoto-san and together we talked to the student council and they let us try to get more members. We managed to do so, but most of them are ghost members who barely are active, but with you two, now the group will be more active!"

He slammed the table which made Kinomoto-san jump startled. Gokou-san still looking at me like crap, didn't even hear the sound or didn't seem to be affected by it.

I just looked at Hideki which was in the verge of crying in excitement.

"Thank you! Thank you guys! You fulfilled my dream of creating this club!"

He then stood quiet as if he remembered something and continued blushed in embarrassment.

"Ohh yeah sorry I got carried away. Ahem. I also like coding, scripting and drawing some stuff, I'm not that good. I like video games and playing role playing games. We should try to do a game once! Oh and I plan on studying to become a game developer"

Well this Hideki guy is sure a character, but he seems to be a really good person. He also has a career plan. But well he is a senior he has to have one already.

I do have one, but I don't know if I have the capacity to fulfill it.

Next, everyone looked at Gokou-san. She was still looking at me, ice cold stare, arms crossed, with an air of superiority. She realized I also looked at her, and we began a mini staring contest. But she then realized everyone else was looking at her, so she got nervous, and looked at the table and with a little voice, she talked to us.

"I… I pass, I'll introduce last"

After saying that we all sighed, I guess she really is timid, she looks so cute when she is like that. But while I was in "Shy Gokou-san wonderland" I felt a cold chill going down my spine, I looked back at her and she was staring at me again with this cold emotionless glare like if she was the owner of a big company and I was in a job interview. I was scared! Now I know how people in those situations feel.

I stood up and looked at all of them. Kinomoto-san and Hideki-san looked interested in what I was about to say. About the little girl with a cutie mark, she looked like she didn't even care.

I gulped and ordered my ideas.

"Well…. My name is Sorata Akasaka, but you guys probably know that already, ahahahahaha"

I started laughing like an idiot. I was nervous, although I do know a lot of people and skateboard with a lot of people, getting to know or talking to new people was kind of difficult for me.

Kinomoto-san and Hideki-san laughed with me

"Haha calm down Sorata-kun you are not in a job interview!"

Told me Hideki-san while giving me a comforting look. I was nervous, I had 2 cute girls and a really nice guy in front of me. One girl looked interested in what I had to say, the other one looked at me like she wanted me to die already.

"Ahaha sorry. Ok so. Sorata Akasaka, 16 years old, I'm a 2nd year student, Group B…"

"Ohh right next to us! Right Gokou-san?"

Kinomoto-san said this while looking at Gokou-san which didn't even seem to be bothered by Kinomoto-san asking her. She just looked at her and then back at me.

"So, the useless human is near, that's so bad."

"Come on Gokou-san don't be like that"

She sighed and looked at me again with a cold stare.

I was already fed up of Gokou-san and her way of staring at me, so I tried to make fun of her playing the old trick of making fun of myself.

"S-so… This useless human being likes to engage in sports activities which imply of my organism to get on top of a wooden artifact and use inertia to play along with my surrounding environment"

Kinomoto-san and Hideki san looked at me confused, I just ranted a whole bunch of meaningless words in a sentence I tried to convey. Gokou-san looked at me in extreme anger, her face was red and she breathed heavy, she knew I made fun of her way of speaking to me.

"Hahahahahahaahaha! You kid! You are so funny! So, that sports activity you said I guess it skateboarding?"

Said Hideki while patting Kinomoto-san's back to help her snap out of her confusion.

"Ohhh Ahh! Haha! Yes! Sorry about that Akasaka-san you confused me a lot!"

I laughed with them and patted the back of my head. I then continued.

"Well, yes I do love skateboarding. I also like anime, and video games. I'm good at programming software and debugging is my special ability, I am good at looking code and modifying it. And I guess that's it?"

I bowed down and sat down.

"So you like anime?"

Said the little girl with a cutie mark while staring at me. I guess she was an otaku too. So indeed she had the Queen of the Night Cosplay on that day then!

"Y-yes I do, why?"

She looked at me as if she had found something interesting in her new slave or subject, she had a really rude look.

"What kind of anime do you like? The main stream? BL? Yaoi?"

She just told me gay anime genres what does she think about me!

"No! I don't like those things! Are you crazy?! I'm not against people who love them. But oh my god no! I do tolerate that kind of things, for example Maschera has that kind of pairing! And well it doesn't bother me, I find it interesting it gives the story a different feeling about it"

As soon as I said Maschera, Gokou-san's gaze changed, she opened her eyes in a big matter and looked surprised that I even knew that animation, she relaxed and smiled, not a friendly smile, but more like a smile when someone touches a subject in which they are really good at. Did I step on a land mine?

"Huh? You said you find that pairing interesting?"

Kinomoto-san and Hideki looked at each other, like they knew this conversation was going to take some time, so they stood up and walked outside of the class room.

"Ahh we will leave you guys to patch things up, we need to deliver the news of the new members to the student council"

Oh god no! They will leave me alone with this girl? What if I say something wrong and she snaps and murders me! Don't go!

They stepped out and closed the door.

That's when I feared for my life, I felt another cold chill run down my spine and as I looked at Gokou-san she was standing in front of me with her right leg stepping on the next chair and the other one on the floor. She was crossing her arms and looking at me as if I was some kind of scum.

"Interesting, about what? Do you even know what the creator thought about this? What inspired this pairing? Do you even know?"

"Err… ahm, no, sorry, I don't know that. I just have watched the anime and I like it a lot"

She looked at me even more mad, and she looked like she was about to snap.

"YOU ARE SAYING THAT YOU LIKE THE ANIME BUT DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE BACKSTORY OR EVEN CHARACTER DESIGN? HOW DO YOU EVEN CALL YOURSELF A FAN IF YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT THAT?"

She was really mad at me, I guess she was a hardcore fan of the show. But honestly it was kind of frustrating to be yelled by a little girl like this. She was cute, even while mad, but I got mad too.

"Well I am sorry Gokou-san I am not that of a hardcore fan like you. I mean, when you guys almost crashed with me the other day, I saw you was wearing a Queen of the Night Cosplay. It looked really good on you. You looked rather good. You looked cute. But wow, just wow, with this way of being. I think I got the wrong impression of you I am sorry"

When I said all of this, she looked at me surprised, she started to blush really hard. I guess she was getting mad at me. She gave a pair of back steps and continued looking at me. With that look she started looking at the ground. She was blushing a lot, I mean come on, you are mad at me now? I was complimenting you!

"Y-y-you…."

I had enough for today, I will have to wait a day or two to let things cool down and come back. I will try to talk to her about more normal topics or ask her about Maschera or something.

"I am sorry Gokou-san, I didn't meant to offend you. I'm leaving now. Have a nice day and I'll see you around I guess"

I grabbed my skateboard and opened the door. When my hand touched the door knob and I turned it to open the door, she talked in a really shy and low voice I almost lost what she wanted to say.

"Y-you said… I looked cute on it?"

I looked her with a really serious expression. She was completely blushed, but it didn't seem like she was mad, she looked kind of confused or surprised about my commentary. I didn't believe she had such a cute face while being in that state. I mean come on, I don't think no one has ever complimented her looks or Cosplay at all.

"Yes, yes you did. It suits you, you are a cute girl after all. Have a nice day"

She tried to say something else, but stopped in the middle of it. I didn't pay attention to it anyways.

I left the classroom and went to the shoe lockers room. Changed my clothes and left the school. I went to my house to leave my stuff and skated all day with Chuck and the gang. While remembering my first encounter with that cute gothic Lolita girl named Gokou-san, which was a really strange person.


	3. Chapter 3

Volume 1, Chapter 3: Game Matches / Programing Test

(38 pgs.)

It was about to tick. I was waiting for the clock, looking at it, slowly counting down the seconds.

"C'mon go!" I whispered.

While Ryuunosuke laughed at me and whispered back.

"You are going to buy bread right?"

I looked back at him and whispered while looking at the clock each second or so.

"Yes I do, want some? I will eat it upstairs"

"But you can't go there, it's off limits!"

I knew the school's building rooftop was off limits, but it was worth the risk. It was calm, the breeze felt nice and the sun was warm. I even had a place to hide in case someone came up.

"I did this the whole year last year and I never got caught, just relax. I will be there if you want to come. So you want one or not?"

"No thanks. I brought my own lunch"

He then pointed at a kind of big lunch box. Well he was rich and had his own chef or something.

"Well it's your call, don't come crying back that I didn't warn you"

"Yes, yes! Just be careful, I won't be able to help you out if you get caught upstairs!"

"It's ok, nothing will happen"

We both stared at the clock. As soon as I will hear the bell ring, I will run like hell to the bread shop on the cafeteria and buy 2 bread loafs: a regular hot-dog and a meat stuffed one.

Those one were the most bought ones, so you had to nearly camp out of the store to get them. So I had to run like hell and pass everyone to get them. This only occurred 1 time a week. Mostly on Wednesdays.

And then… the bell rang.

I stood up my seat and almost turned it over. Everyone was shocked at my actions, but I didn't care. And I ran like hell out of the class room.

I passed by Class A classroom and Kinomoto-san was heading out of it like if she was trying to go to look for me, she saw me and talked while looking me run.

"Hey! Akasaka-san! We have to tell you something!"

I looked at her while running as fast as I could and replied while looking to avoid crashing with everyone.

"Sorry! Buying Bread! See ya later!"

She looked at me dumbfounded and tried to talk again, while she did this, the tilted her head sideways trying to comprehend what I just told her.

I looked in front of me and Gokou-san was heading out of the classroom. She looked at me and stopped in full, and gave me her usual "Ohh you worthless piece of crap" look. I ignored her, and she kind of got mad at that, she tried to tell me something, but I just passed by her side, she got startled and closed her eyes, ducked her head and tried to cover her face with her hands, as if protecting from me crashing with her.

I looked at her and smiled.

"Sorry, bread! Long line! See you around Queen of the Night!"

She got all red up to her ears, but she didn't blush, I'm pretty sure she was super mad because now I was making fun of her, but that's what she gets for yelling at me. I'm not a bad person, really!

She tried to say something but by the time she decided to talk I was already jumping down the stairs trying to avoid people, I then proceeded to the first floor and ran like crazy to the cafeteria, there was already a line, but there were like 6 persons after me so I was likely to get the bread I wanted.

Ohh yeah, our school had 4 floors the first one was where the student council, principal's office and some home economics and labs. Then the second floor held the Freshmen students, the third floor held the Sophomore students and the fourth floor had the Senior students.

The clubs where held in another building next to that one.

So I waited on the line while a bunch of other people tried to skip it, but most of us told them to respect the line. So my turn came and I bought my two bread pieces. I then proceeded to go to the rooftop of the school building. I had to be really sneaky, if I got caught I will be suspended for sure.

After a while I got to the rooftop, no one was there as I expected.

I went to a place between a built fence and the water tank and sat there. Opened my bag and took both the bread pieces. I forgot to buy juice so I will eat them slowly and then get one after going down to the fourth floor.

After lunch finished I went back to my classroom I had to go back carefully to avoid being spotted, lucky me, no one saw me. I was about to arrive to my classroom when I was intercepted by Kinomoto-san again. She looked kind of mad, like she has been looking for me the whole lunch break.

She looked at me with a frustrated look but she kept cool.

"A-Akasaka-san…"

I looked back shocked I never thought I will see her like that. I stuttered a little bit because I feared for my life.

"Y-yes… Ki-Kinomoto-san?"

She calmed down, let out a sigh and continued.

"Why did you ignored me when I was looking for you? And where have you've been?!"

I took a step back while looking around of a route of scape if something went out of hand.

"Sorry Kinomoto-san I was really in a rush! I went down to the bread shop at the cafeteria to buy some, and well you know it gets crowded really fast. That's why I just told you where I was heading while running, I almost crashed with Gokou-san this way too"

She looked at me and giggled a little bit.

"Hehe okay, I will forgive you this time! And don't run on the hallways! What would happen if you crashed with Gokou-san?"

I imagined the whole scene, she would get injured for sure, I would be taken to the office, got scolded and then Gokou-san will most likely kill me as soon as she recovered.

A cold shiver ran down my spine and I started trembling a little bit. Then calmed down.

"I don't even want to think about it, sorry it's too scary!"

Kinomoto-san looked at me and started laughing.

"Hahaha! You sure are a funny guy Akasaka-san!"

She then hold her composure back.

"Ahem. Anyways, could you please go to the club room today? We need to discuss something with you that is rather important, so NO DISSAPEARING OKAY?!"

She said this last part with a forced smile, while one of her eye brows shook because of the pressure she inflicted on it by trying to suppress her killing instincts.

I took another pair of steps back and tried to ready my feet for the run if something happened.

"Ahh, yes, sorry I will be there. I promise"

"You do? I hope you live up to not fail on doing so!"

"Yes yes I do, what's wrong with you today?"

She realized she was being too rude and calmed down, she then let another sigh out and returned to her normal self. Damn this girl was also kind of scary!

"Sorry, just be there, okay?"

"I've already told you I will!"

"Ok, see you there then! Akasaka-san!"

She then entered the classroom.

When I passed to my room, I was able to take a glimpse at her classroom, she was entering it and Gokou-san was standing near the door. Did she hear everything? Does she plan on murdering me because I made fun of her? I feared for my life, I was really scared.

School day ended, and I was there lying on my desk like a corpse. Ryuunosuke tried to talk to me, but as soon as I was about to speak a girl came to him and ask him to follow her, they had student council stuff to review, he was the class rep after all.

I lift my head from the desk and looked at the classroom. A lot of students had left, but other remained, I guess they also had club activities. I stood up, and dragged myself to the door. I took my skateboard with me and walked down to the shoe lockers.

I looked at my locker and wanted to run like hell. But I had promised and I will not break a promise. So I walked to the club room and stood in front of the door for around 5 minutes, deciding is entering or not was the best option.

"Let's just do this, if I die, at least I will die fulfilling a promise and won't be looked down by the gods"

I opened the door, and there they were.

Hideki, Kinomoto-san and of course the lovely Gothic Lolita who was already trying to kill me with her gaze, Gokou-san.

"Hey guys, good afternoon…"

"Wow you look kind of down Sorata, what's wrong?"

Hideki told me this while looking concerned. Do I really look that bad?

I looked at Kinomoto-san who was indifferent to my face, she knew I thought Gokou-san and she wanted to murder me or something. And well also Gokou-san looked at me with a cold gaze and a superiority complex, she was sitting there, looking at me like if I was a pile of trash and felt disgusted by my presence.

I looked at to floor trying to avoid her gaze and answered while placing my skateboard on a side, standing up by the wall.

"Ohh no, I'm fine. So I am here, what's going on?"

Kinomoto-san stood up and smiled as if she was pleased with me coming, she had a kind of sadistic smile on her face.

"Well, you are here because I have an important announcement"

Everyone looked at her, even Gokou-san. I felt so much relieved when her eyes stopped staring and piecing through my soul.

"Well, you guys might not know, but there is actually an amateur game design competition held each year"

I remembered that from a website, people all over Japan sent their game designs and then they were voted out by the spectators, the winners got the people's recognition, and the option of being sponsored into a real game.

"Chaos Create"

Both Gokou-san and I answered at the same time.

Everyone was surprised, even me. How did she knew about the competition? Maybe she also read about it on the internet like me?

She looked back at me and I felt that pressure again. It was so cold and heavy I felt my body was about to get crushed.

"You… how do you know about that competition, I thought you only liked to play on that stupid skateboard of yours?"

I looked at Gokou-san she had made the first strike, and she told me this with a harsh tone and also with her "you are just a pile of trash" stare. I was really mad, but I calmed down since everyone was there and I didn't want to start a fight.

"Yes, indeed I do LOVE skating as you could barely imagine, but I do also love videogames and also anime, so I've seen that competition going on for some time now, they come up with really good ideas. I saw this crazy Maschera type game in one of those "forbidden to say" categories last year. It was pretty good, it lacked some stuff, but I enjoyed it, even it got destroyed by the reviews I always tried to defend its good points."

While I said this, Gokou-san's eyes opened wide as plates, she started trembling a little bit, and looked at the floor. I didn't knew what her expression was. Maybe she was mad because the game sucked and I compared it with Maschera? I'm sorry but the drawing style was really similar!

"I've always dreamed of creating a game like that, or many others, but well I alone won't be able to do so haha I can't even draw"

I started laughing at myself, Kinomoto-san and Hideki started laughing with me. But Gokou-san stayed there, speechless, her trembling had already passed and she was just silent, giving me some stares from now and then but trying to avoid me noticing.

"Anyways, I've also wanted to do that, that's why I called you guys in!"

Kinomoto-san said this while looking proud of her, and really excited.

"We are going to enter the competition! And it's up to you Gokou-san and Akasaka-san to create the original idea of the game and then everyone will help to create it!"

As she said that, Gokou-san looked at her already confused and perplexed with what she just heard. I also was really surprised myself. Working with her? In a team? That will be one hell of a war! But it will be fun I guess.

"So, then you just brought us up here to tell us that? Why didn't you said that while you talked to me at lunch break?"

Hideki with sparkling eyes looked at Kinomoto-san and while hitting her with an elbow she said.

"So, you are already hitting on Sorata? Wow Mina, you really are straight forward!"

As he said this, I blushed like crazy, she also blushed a little while denying it with all her might. She also started beating our poor President. She calmed down and answered me.

"So, well that's not all, we can't have two people guide the game, so we are going to go for a little competition. Since this stupid guy here and I are already familiarized with the tools, we want one of you guys to be the director and show us your idea"

That sounded fair I guess? Taking a leading role will be fine! I will be able to boss around Gokou-san and she will have to obey, maybe I would be able to get close to her by doing so. She is such a masochist I'm pretty sure!

"So the only thing I need to do, is beat this useless guy and I will be able to boss him around? And also have the opportunity to develop a game with all of you?"

Well isn't she charming! At least we thought of the same thing!

"Well, yes Gokou-san, although Akasaka-san is not a useless guy, he is a really nice person, just know him better!"

"Will NEVER happen!"

She turned her face away from me and closed her eyes while crossing her arms. I just sighed and Kinomoto-san giggled a little bit.

"Okay, so are you guys up to the challenge or not?"

My internal competitor was turned on and while pumping my chest I looked at them

"Of course I am! I'm ready! GOGOGO!"

Gokou-san just gave me an awkward look, as if she just saw a child boasting he was able to spit farther than their friends or something, she sighed and then looked at me with eyes full of hate and a really serious gaze.

"I will then, engage this useless person, for the sake of getting the opportunity of developing my creation"

We all stood quiet, I guess she hated me that much from making fun of her or something. But she was the one who treated me this way! I don't have to apologize!

Hideki looked at both of us and smiled.

"Well then it's settled, we will meet on an hour in the arcade center in downtown! Don't be late!"

Gokou-san smiled like crazy when she heard this. A gaming competition? Well I'm good at some games not at all of them. She have this sadistic smile of when there's an injured animal and the predator is already jumping to eat it. I guess she was confident of winning.

After that meeting I left to my house, everyone else left. Gokou-san walked the same direction I was skating, but she walked really slowly, as if she intended me to pass her with my skateboard. I just realized she might wanted avoid me seeing where she lived or something. I was interested, but not that desperate. I will take my time.

I got off the skateboard and started walking with her matching her walking pace, she looked at me as if I was a really dangerous stalker. She gazed on me with a cold stare as if she tried to fend me away.

I sighed and looked at her with a friendly as possible look.

"So Gokou-san you live around this area?"

She didn't answer me, she just walked at her pace and looked to the front.

Well she is difficult to talk to.

"Well sorry I might have asked a really personal question. So, what do you think this games will be about? Fighting games? Simulator games? Ohh yeah! I remember! I played Siscaly against you last time! Oh my god you are so good! I thought I was a goner on that last round!"

She started to look angry, she stopped and looked at me with a really bothered face.

"Will you please, stop talking that much? Oh my god you remember me of that girl! Just talking and talking and talking! Just shut up and go home! We will know which games we will play once we arrive at the arcade!"

Wow, I never thought someone will get that mad just by being spoken to! I guess she was a really serious person. I stood up there, remembering on that cute gothic Lolita girl, from that car, she looked so lively and so happy, she was laughing just before I almost crashed their car. Even when I was flying over the hood of that Mercedes I saw her face and her amusement face was really different, she looked kind of annoyed and well I will also feel like that if a random kid just happens to jump over my car while going out with friends.

But this! This was so bad! She was so different! Just look at her! Even after saying all those words to me she continued her way, does she even have a heart? Why does she hate me so much? Is it because I'm not a hardcore Maschera fan? Is it because I made fun of her the other day because she always looks down on me?

I don't know what's going on, but if I ask her, I'm pretty sure this will get even worse. I will just have to be patient and someday I hope, we will be able to talk better and she will be the girl I saw on that car a few months ago.

I felt depressed, I didn't want her to see that, because maybe that will make her get concerned, which I honestly doubt, and stop going to the club or to the contest, I don't want the group to disband just because I don't know why I care so much about her and how she attracts me. Maybe I am the Masochist.

By the time I snapped out of my deep thinking. I noticed Gokou-san was standing or may I say waiting? A few meters away, she never looked back, and she had a wandering look. She looked at me a little bit and when I started to move, she got startled and continued her way.

I guess she does have a conscience. I'll just go home and wait until the hour passes.

I walked faster until I got to her side again. She looked annoyed by me walking by her side, so I just gave up for that time. I will try it out later to talk to her, I'm pretty sure that girl I saw is real.

"Well sorry for bothering you. I just wanted to be friends with you, since you are very good at games, an otaku and all. Sorry for my intrusion, I will see you and the others later on. Have a nice day."

She stopped in full and looked at me, with nervous eyes and a little voice she looked at me while I continued walking before I turned left.

"W-why?"

She was looking at the ground. So I couldn't know if she was blushing, smiling or what. I guess she was feeling uncomfortable with me by her side.

"Why what? I don't get you Gokou-san"

"Why…"

She said this with a really low voice I almost didn't hear her. She waited for a little bit as if she was thinking about something fast and then continued.

"Why aren't you skating?"

I did got off the skateboard. I honestly didn't want to leave her just like that. That's why and also, I don't want her to think I feel superior just because I am able to skateboard and she doesn't.

"I... I don't like to show off while skating. Sorry but at the current level of how we get along. I will never skate around you or anyone from the team. Anyways, sorry again for being so talkative. I will see you around later Gokou-san"

She looked really mad at me and tried to tease me.

"I don't think you are that good. I just think you are bluffing. Just because you jumped over a car the other day, doesn't make you a good skater or something"

I knew she was going to say that. Even Chuck did that from time to time, but he did it because he couldn't beat me. If he practiced more and I left for a 200 years vacations, then he will match my level. But honestly at professional level I was just a wimp, everyone passed my level by far.

"It's ok Gokou-san, I don't like to show off, if you think I'm bad, then I'm bad to your eyes, if you ever happen to see me in a tournament, please ignore me and continue your path, you will not see anything cool anyways. Although you will never come across one of those, since you don't revolve around that world"

I said this in a really depressed voice, I was really sad that the lovely and super cute girl I had by my side on that time, was so hard and looked me down so bad. But I was going to prove her that I was worthy of her friendship and not someone to be looked down on.

While I said that, she looked troubled again as if she was at loss of words with my answer. I just wanted to go home, so I started walking faster and left.

"I will become better, I promise you that"

I don't know if she heard that, but she looked kind of surprised after I looked back, she then continued her way and I continued mine.

After not seeing her around, I got back onto my skateboard and went home, to quickly eat something, and left back to the arcade. I was going to get there before to see if they had changed some games or something.

I left my house at around 5, we were going to meet up at around 5:45 PM. So I had plenty of time. I started skating downtown. I remembered how mad Gokou-san was when I tried talking to her. I guess she really is a solitaire person. I don't know why, since that day I saw her, she looked so happy.

"Why is she like that? Am I that repulsive?"

I whispered that while jumping down a 5 stairs stair case. People got used to skate boarders around the city, so they just tend to ignore us and let us be. We don't harm anyone, just us when we fell down.

I got speed because I knew the next stair case was around 10 or 12 stairs. That was the last stair case before I got to the street where the arcade was. I was already in downtown.

I saw no one was coming from the stairs, and the handrail was free, so I jumped over it and did a 50-50 grind on it, then landed on the ground.

"Well done!"

I heard someone clapping and getting near me. I looked to my left and I saw Kinomoto-san standing near the wall. I guess she was waiting for us.

"H-hey! It's really early what are you doing here?"

She was still wearing her school uniform, I guess she stood at school and then came here. Maybe she lived far away from here?

She was by my side already after I stopped thinking and she looked at me with eyes full of hope and admiration. I hate when people look at me like that because I skate. I like it when kids do so, since I can teach them to be disciplined and follow their dreams, and also practice sports!

I looked away from her, her look embarrassed me a lot.

"Akasaka-san! Are you a pro? You did that so easily! What's your secret? Do more stuff!"

"Ohh, no, I'm not a pro Kinomoto-san. I'm just an amateur, I have no secrets on how to be better and I practice a lot, that's why it looked so easy. The truth is I am scared of heights so managing to do this took me a lot of time. I fell off a lot of times and got injured some times. Nothing serious, but I fell a lot of times"

I said this while looking at the sky, remembering when I started skating 6 years ago after watching an X-Games tournament on the TV by mistake while trying to look at anime on the new cable system my dad got.

"I see, Akasaka-san, why don't you like being watched by people like us while you skate?"

That was a normal question, since I refused to continue skating while she was here.

"Let's see, well as you can see I manage to get along with people kind of easy, but I'm not a people person. I like skateboarding because getting to know people there was easier. AS you can see Gokou-san and I don't get along pretty well"

When I said this, Kinomoto-san blushed a little bit and giggled while looking at me.

"That, Akasaka-san might me something else I hope you guys one day come to realize"

"Huh?"

I didn't understand. I mean I liked that girl, she was really cute, but her mouth and heart where rotten or something.

"Don't worry Akasaka-san you will get it sooner or later"

I guess she thinks I like Gokou-san in a romantic way. I've never thought about it, but I have only known them for around 2 months so I can't say that yet. Let's see what happens in the future.

"So like I was saying Kinomoto-san. I hate people I know who do not skate, see me doing so, because I feel they think I am showing-off. I had a lot of friends in Middle-School and such. But when I started to get better at skating, they started hating me, because I was good at doing so and they got jealous"

I sighed and looked at the ground, while clenching my fist.

"I got bullied a lot by people who wasn't even able to skate straight because they didn't have the ability to do so. People who also skate, hate me and try to make me mad, but those guys are okay. Because I can always beat them in a tournament or something. In the end, I ended up without friends in Middle-School by my 3rd year, I graduated, and no one invited me to any of their graduation parties"

I felt depressed remembering all this. I thought I had already let that go. I tapped the back part of my skateboard, which made it stand vertically. I took it with my left hand and started looking at it, all the scratches, the sand paper worn, the wheels worn. It has been my companion all this years.

I continued talking.

"So I just left school, and skated all day up until late in the night in a local skate park. So I guess Kinomoto-san that's how I got so good at it. I poured all my frustration and loneliness on Skating, video games and anime."

I looked up while placing my skateboard on the ground and I stepped over it with one foot to avoid it rolling away since the street was sloped.

Kinomoto-san who looked really touched by my story, looked at me with a crying face, not of her feeling bad or something. But more like when girls see a sad ending in a movie.

"A-Akasaka-san I didn't know you had those problems in Middle School! I am sorry for asking such a personal question!"

She then hugged me by one of my sides. I felt her heat and well something soft pressing around my arm. She was a cute girl after all. I felt how my blood pressure started rushing and how my heart beat faster and faster! I was nervous, people will start thinking we are a couple and we are definitely not!

I moved away and looked at her blushed.

"Wh-what are you doing Kinomoto-san!"

She looked at me and got a little bit embarrassed, she put a hand behind her head and giggled.

"Sorry Akasaka-san I got carried away! As you can see I am really sentimental"

"Ohh I see, well its ok, but just don't start clinging on people like that! Someone can get the wrong idea!"

"I am sorry haha"

She said this with a little blush in her face, like she was able to understand she might cause people to get the wrong idea.

"It's ok Kinomoto-san, so… what are we going to do here? And where is Hideki at?"

"Ohh he is already inside, he wanted to play some games, so I stood here as a scout to look out for you guys, the only one missing now is Gokou-san"

"Wow, what a bad person, leaving all alone her friend here!"

She blushed a little bit, but it was the truth! How dare he leave someone as cute as her all alone in here! I definitely wouldn't.

"It's ok, Akasaka-san, I wanted to stay outside for a while waiting for you guys"

She said this with a reassuring look and a warm smile.

I got curious about it. How can they get to know each other so much? Are they a couple or something?

"So, I see you guys get along pretty well, are you dating Hideki?"

I said this and she immediately startled, she looked at me all blushed and then looked down to the ground, she had teary eyes. Did I asked something I didn't had to?

"I-I am sorry Kinomoto-san you don't need to answer"

"It's ok, Akasaka-san, the truth is, I do love him"

I felt how the wind blew faster and how her feelings reached me. She was dumped by him, how someone could dump her being so cute.

"So, what happened then? You don't look so happy about it"

She looked to the sky and then looked at me with a warm smile.

"We dated for around one week, but he then got a scholarship to go overseas to study software development, even though we love each other, we can't be together, or we can't at least until we both finish our professional studies. So we made a promise, that after that, we will see each other, if everything was fine, we would get married"

After hearing this, my heart felt warm, it was such a beautiful story. Almost like the ones of the manga I read about romance. I liked them a lot. Even though they were aimed for girls and such. I was kind of romantic.

"Oh I am sorry to hear that, but I am pretty sure, you are destined to be together. I will be rooting for both of you Kinomoto-san. I know seeing each other and not being able to express your feelings slowly takes you into a void, but don't feel bad, you guys will be together for sure"

I felt that way I mean I've been trying to get near Gokou-san and she is always rejecting me, it is not the same thing. But well I feel sad when she is this harsh with me. I will continue my journey to become her friend.

When I finished saying that, Kinomoto-san cried a little bit, but she quickly recovered. She looked at me and placed both hands on my shoulders, and with a serious expression she told me.

"Akasaka-san you say really cute stuff, you will definitely be a really good boyfriend and husband, please don't feel down even if you get kicked around by the one you love. Sometimes harsh treatment are ways of hiding affection or embarrassment"

I was pretty sure she was talking about Gokou-san. Was I that obvious that I wanted to be her friend? But I don't think she hides embarrassment in that way, she is just pure evil!

I checked the clock and it was already 5:35, and Gokou-san didn't seem to appear. Maybe I did bug her too much and decided to avoid coming. I looked to see Kinomoto-san

"Hey, Gokou-san is not coming or is she late or something?"

She looked at me with a puzzled face.

"I don't know, do you have her mail address or mobile number?"

Like I would! I can't even speak to her properly before getting into a quarrel with her!

"Hehe we are always quarreling Kinomoto-san I don't think she will ever privilege me with that information!"

"You never asked for it, that's why I have never gave that information to any of you"

I looked behind me where the voice came, and just behind me there was this little super cute gothic Lolita girl.

It was Gokou-san, but she went to her house and changed her outfit! She was wearing her Queen of the Night Cosplay. She even used contacts, red ones. Her eyes are blue.

I looked at her and became stiff, I didn't believe she was using that in here! I mean, she looked cute as hell I loved it! But didn't she had any normal clothing? I won't get mad if she uses this every day.

She then looked at me and blushed a little, looked at the ground and asked in a little voice.

"What are you looking at pervert?"

I snapped out of it and moved back. Kinomoto-san just stood there giggling the whole time.

"Ah! Sorry, no! Nothing! It's just that… well… you look really different, I was used to see you wearing your school uniform that's all! Hahaha"

I looked away and tried to calm down.

She looked at me with a cold stare, like she hated being praised by me.

"So gross… this is my normal clothing, I don't plan on using my school uniform, outside school."

I see, so she is indeed a Gothic Lolita! Well that gives her even more charm. I like her more now.

"Don't say I'm gross! I just told you that you look different! It really suits you!"

"You really are a pervert right? Stop it now!"

She tried to poke my eyes with her hand, but I managed to evade her by ducking and then moved to my left. She was blushing a lot and had a look full of hatred.

"Wow, sorry Gokou-san! I didn't mean to offend you! You really look cute on that outfit! That's all!"

She blushed even more and tried to kick me on a side, she was insanely mad, I don't know why, but she was. But well she was really cute! I couldn't avoid it.

Kinomoto-san then got between both of us and she looked at Gokou-san with a smile as if she had found out something important. Gokou-san just stopped and looked at her with a puzzled face.

"Now now, don't fight each other Gokou-san you do look cute in that outfit, calm down, let's go inside and start this okay?"

Gokou-san calmed down and clicked her tongue really high, she got mad with me, but she didn't get mad with Kinomoto-san? Well I guess she only felt like that with boys praising her.

I just calmed down and we walked into the arcade. People stared at us, we did stand out a little bit. There was the cute Gothic Lolita, the Cute school girl and me a regular guy with jeans and a Flip T-Shirt holding a skateboard and skateboarding shoes.

Hideki was playing a crane game, he wanted to take out a penguin, but he failed a lot of times while we got where he was.

"Hideki, here we are!"

He turned around and looked at us, he looked at Gokou-san and his eyes gleamed, he then looked at Kinomoto-san and me and got even more surprised.

And with a serious expression and a kinky smile he started laughing.

"Well well, what a really interesting group we have here! A gothic Lolita, a school girl and a skater boy! Now that's original. I feel I am here as an extra!"

Gokou-san and Kinomoto-san blushed a little and got a little bit embarrassed, I just laughed at him.

"This are my normal clothes, Suzumiya sempai, so don't make fun of them. I did them myself"

We all looked at her in awe, really she did sew all that? By herself? Oh my god! She is good with video games, is super cute, knows how to sow, is she a perfect character from an anime or something?

Kinomoto-san touched the fabric of her dress and looked her in awe.

"Oh my god Gokou-san! This is so well done! Please! Sew my wedding dress!"

When she said that, Hideki blushed madly and looked away. Gokou-san in the other hand looked at her with a superiority glare.

"Well, it depends on how I feel that day. If you offer me a good price and sacrificial creature" She looked at me when saying this part, am I only an animal you could just sacrifice to a dark god? "I will think about it"

"Oh you've got yourself a deal!"

They looked at themselves and Kinomoto-san started laughing, Gokou-san gave a little wry.

Hideki trying to change the subject, grabbed me by the arm and pulled me next besides him. He then looked at Gokou-san and signaled her to come by his side. She obediently did so, so we were standing each besides him.

"This game tournament starts now!"

Kinomoto-san just giggled, she knew he did this to change the subject.

"So, how will the so called tournament will take place sempai?"

Gokou-san asked Hideki with a curious face. I also wanted to know that.

"The rules are simple Gokou-san. Just beat each other in 4 different games, and that's it!"

So, the only thing we had to do, was play against each other in 4 different games and we will be done? That sounded easy.

"So, we have 4 games, Siscaly, Guitar Hero, Touhou Project and Pocket Fighters, he placed the names in this box, take one please Gokou-san"

Gokou-san introduced her hand in a little box Kinomoto-san took out of nowhere and pulled a piece of paper. She opened it and read it out loud.

"Guitar Hero 3: Legends of Rock – Play a Song against each other, highest score wins that round"

She then looked at me kind of troubled, is the bad at this game? I am actually good, since I tried to play bass, I had some practice.

So we moved to the arcade, the arcade machine had two guitars, the screen and the coin insertion hole. The game was completely controlled with the guitar. I took the guitar form the left. Gokou-san nervously took the one on the right, she didn't knew how to strap on a guitar as I could figure out.

"Hey Gokou-san do you even know how to strap on a guitar? Want some help?"

She looked at me with a really angry gaze and then strapped on the guitar to her body, she looked so cute! Like those gothic Lolita idols you see on the TV. But she strapped the guitar and the strap was not well placed, so it continuously fell off.

I sighed and took the strap with me and took away the guitar, I was able to touch her hair, wow it was so soft and neatly combed, she really took care of her hair as I could see. I got really nervous while doing this since I was really close to her. I took away the guitar, adjusted the strap length and gave her the guitar again.

"Try it out, it should fit better now"

I gave her the guitar while looking to another place, I didn't want her to see me blushing and then think I was thinking inappropriate things or something. She quickly grabbed the guitar and strapped it on again and gave me a gentle but still cold stare as if thanking me.

I then proceeded to change the strapping on my guitar. I removed the strap from one end, flipped the guitar over and strapped it again. Everyone looked at me puzzled.

I strapped the guitar to my body but if you saw Gokou-san and me, my guitar was inverted. Yes I am a lefty after all.

I entered both coins and started the game, I then went to the game options and under the controller options, I selected 'Lefty' mode on controller one, which was mine. Gokou-san looked at me without even knowing what I was doing.

I gave her a gentle smile and looked back at the screen

"I am a lefty Gokou-san haven't you noticed before? I play guitar and bass the other way you will normally do so."

"I see"

She only said that and continued to press the buttons on the guitar like if she was getting used to them.

Hideki looked at us and told us the rules.

"Okay guys, this are the rules, you will select the difficulty, but the song will be random. Got it?"

"Yes" We both answered at the same time.

"Okay, Gokou-san select you difficulty"

Gokou-san moved the cursor with her guitar and selected hard mode.

So I guess she was good at the game. I've been playing this game since it came out in 2007.

"Now Sorata, please select your difficulty"

I looked over my right and Gokou-san was staring at me waiting for my selection to be done. I just went ahead and selected Expert Mode. She opened her eyes really big and looked away while clicking her tongue.

"Wow, are you that good on this game Akasaka-san?"

Kinomoto-san looked at me all excited, she was expecting some good show, and since this is all about beating Gokou-san and proving that I'm not a piece of trash I will show-off in here.

I looked at the screen in a serious way and was ready to hit the 'Random Song' option.

"Yeah, kind of, I've played it a lot with my little sister, she owns an Xbox360 after all"

Gokou-san looked at me in shock. Is it that rare that I have a little sister? Maybe she is an only child or something.

Hideki looked at me with sparkling eyes

"Wow you have a little sister! I envy you so much! Please introduce her to us!"

While saying this, Kinomoto-san hit his side with her elbow with a clearly upset look.

"Shut up! You perverted lolicon!"

So he was a Lolicon? Why haven't he done a move on Gokou-san? Maybe because Kinomoto-san is always here? Or maybe he does love her.

While this commotion continued, Gokou-san selected the 'Random Song' option and the song appeared. It was Cliffs of Dover by Eric Johnson. I loved that song, I was just a bunch of guitar solos and such. I was pretty difficult, not as fast and crazy as Through the Fire and Flames, but kind of.

Gokou-san had a shocked and desperate look on her, she started clicking the buttons in a sequence like crazy and she started to tremble a little bit. Maybe the song was kind of difficult for her? It took me like 3 weeks to master the song myself.

"Oh the song is starting!" Said Kinomoto-san

This song started pretty straight forward, with a full guitar solo.

After that the song began accompanied with a drum set and bass.

The whole song centered on the guitar and the solos made by the player. So it was really difficult.

I played like a bass not as a guitar. Gokou-san was playing it like a normal player, left hand on the buttons and she strummed with her thumb.

The song started and the initial solo began. I knew it by heart, so I just played it naturally, but Gokou-san had a hard time with it, she missed almost all the notes. She got mad because of that.

Then the rhythmic part began and I started playing it while moving from side to side dancing to the tune. My sister did that on home so it kind of sticked to me too. Kinomoto-san and Hideki san looked at me in awe while I cheerfully played the song.

Gokou-san on the other hand was really frustrated she started missing a lot of notes.

"Hey, calm down, is just a game"

She looked at me like she was about to cry of frustration. So I just sighed, she stopped playing the guitar. And stood there like if she gave up already. I paused the game.

She looked at me and starting taking off the guitar.

"I concede this game, I hate it"

Kinomoto-san and Hideki looked worried, she looked really mad.

"Hey calm down Gokou-san it's just a game, try finishing the song"

"I refuse, just let this kid finish the song already"

I looked at her really mad, she just bailed out in the middle of a song and duel! That's so rude to do!

"Fine, I'll finish the whole damned song, wait here or go to the next game it's up to you guys"

I selected from the menu to restart the song, I was able to do that just one time.

The song restarted and the second player guitar was not playing the notes, but I did, play the whole song.

I continued to move from side to side while playing the song, I was having a lot of fun by myself.

Gokou-san stood by my side but didn't play the song, she just stood there staring at the screen while I played. I didn't pay attention to her and continued playing the solos. I wanted to show off on the 2 next solos which are really fun to play and I do play them crossing my hands on the guitar.

She was amazed by me, the first solo came. It started slow and continued to get faster and faster, on the repeated notes what where I was able to cross my hands. And I did the solo and crossed my hands on the guitar, Kinomoto-san and Hideki just "Woooooowed" me while I played the solo. Gokou-san looked impressed but she continued looking at the screen. After that solo it came a little riff and then the last solo came in, in which the end of the song was a sudden stop of the music like when the bands finish a song after goofing around with the instruments to prolong the ending.

I ended the song pointing the guitar to Gokou-san and played the last note.

I smiled at her and blinked an eye.

"Gotcha! 1-0"

She blushed a little bit and then got mad, she moved the tip of the guitar with her hand to one side and walked away.

"Next game please, this one is not fun"

Kinomoto-san ran to me while I was taking off the guitar and strapping it on 'regular mode' again. Gokou-san was walking to the next arcade with Hideki.

She stood in front of me and looked me with a really innocent smile, she leaned forward.

"Well, that was like you just pierced through Gokou-san's heart! Nice move there!"

I blushed a little bit. I didn't intend to do so, I indeed was making fun of her because I won the first game.

"What? But I was just making fun of her, because I won!"

"Is that so?"

She got near to my face, and looked me with one eye while the other was closed.

I got nervous and took a step back. I moved my hands in front of me like trying to explain and stop her.

"I don't know why I did it… I guess I just wanted to make fun of her, really!"

She looked disappointed and stood normally.

"Hey you two! Get here! We need to select the next game!"

We both looked at Hideki, who was standing where we started, he was holding the box of game names. Gokou-san was next to him.

We walked to where they stood and Hideki got near me.

"Okay, first round goes 1 Sorata and 0 Gokou-san, let's continue! Sorata, please take a paper!"

I introduced my hand on the box and took a piece of paper and read it out loud.

"Pocket Fighter, beat your opponent in a regular 2 of 3 match."

Gokou-san started to laugh like she was some kind of villain from a movie or something. She stared at me with a gaze of predator, she must be really good at that game. I personally sucked.

We walked to the arcade machine, we stood side by side, but we were closer to each other, since the space was reduced. I felt how her elbow touched mine and how some of the ruffles from her dress touched my skin. My heart started beating like crazy!

She looked really calm and was just waiting for the game to start, she had a "you will die" face on her.

"Okay, next game, pretty simple, beat your opponent in a regular round, any questions?"

I looked at Kinomoto-san who had just explained the rules.

"So, how do I play this game?"

Everyone looked at me with an 'Are you kidding me?' face, but I honestly had never played this game before.

Gokou-san started to tremble and looked at me with a lot of rage

"Really! What the hell? Are you a freaking shut in? I can't believe you haven't played this game before! You really only know how to play Guitar Hero and skateboard?"

"Wow calm down Gokou-san, calm down, I will try my best to beat you, don't get that mad!"

"Heh, like you would stand a chance to begin with"

She looked to the screen and the game started.

I selected Ken because he was wearing Red and I liked that color. Gokou-san selected a little sexy vampire named Morrigan, but she changed her outfit into a Goth one, black and purple, that was it.

The game started, and it was like playing Tetris, the only difference was, that every time you got a line, your character will 'attack' your partner and send him over a bunch of Tetris like shapes, this was done to hinder their ability to get more lines.

"Well this looks fun huh?"

"Hehe, fun, let me help you experience HELL!"

With an evil laugh Gokou-san broke around 10 lines in one single blow, she did a custom combo, she intentionally stacked the figures for that. The little vampire girl, did a turn and sent little bats to attack my character. Poor Ken was taken away by the bats and a whole bunch of figures fell over my game screen. I wasn't able to do a single move.

I looked over to Gokou-san who was smiling like crazy, as if she had just killed a final boss from a really difficult game match. She looked at me while I desperately tried to get lines, in the end I lost the match.

I looked at her and she was smiling with a devilish face.

"Ha! I got you! You are not match for my superior skills and intellect! Take that mere mortal!"

She said this while pointing at me and in a superiority pose, she was standing up and looking down on me since I was still sitting on the stool.

"Hehe that was fun, we are missing one match, so let's go Queen of the Night!"

She smiled a little bit and sat down again, she didn't got mad, or something, she sat down and looked at the screen as the second round started. It was weird I called her Queen of the Night and she didn't seem to react.

I glanced at her from my right side and noticed she was smiling while playing. Was she having fun with me? I guess she was, since we was completely obliterating my poor Ken character. I tried my best to get at her but I wasn't able to do so.

After around 30 seconds, she again did this massive combo and beat me really easily.

She stood up and pumped her chest. Looked at me with a superiority look again and laughed at me.

"Easy! That was so easy! How could you even call yourself a gamer?"

"Sorry Gokou-san this kind of games are not my forte! But I did beat you on Guitar Hero huh?"

She trembled as if she had been hit by me. She then looked at me with a mad expression.

"That game doesn't count, it's not a classic. Let's see what you will do in other type of games, you don't have the skills I have"

I just laughed at her and covered my eyes with one hand. I then calmed down and looked at her. She was looking at me with a perplexed look.

"What is that fun that you laugh at me?"

"Haha, sorry Gokou-san, sorry. I'm not laughing at you! I'm having a lot of fun with you! It's fun being around you! Even if you beat me in a game and smash that reality into me. I'm having a lot of fun! We should do it some other time!"

She looked at me with her eyes wide open, she blushed a little and looked away, she crossed her arms and mustered in a low voice.

"Having fun…"

"Sorry what did you say?"

She jumped a little bit because of my answer and stood up.

"Going again with me? Like if that will ever happen. Next game!"

She walked away. I just sighed, I guess she will continue pushing me away.

"Fight on Akasaka-san!"

I looked to my right and Kinomoto-san was cheering me out. What is she cheering me about? I guess she feels bad because I lost?

We went to the same place again and stood there.

"Well we have a draw now, Sorata 1, Gokou-san 1. Let's continue. Gokou-san please take a paper out."

Gokou-san took a paper out and read it out loud. She started to tremble as she read it in her mind. She was trembling so much we thought something was wrong with her. She looked at me while reading it out loud, she gave me a "you are so doomed" look.

"Touhou Project Match – Play with your opponent in a team game, first one to lose all their lives and is forced to insert a new coin to continue will lose"

"What Touhou Project?! That game is like hell super difficult!"

Gokou-san looked at me and started laughing, then with a grin in her face she replied.

"Really? Difficult? Wow, you are such an amateur! Let's go and try it out!"

I sighed, that game was super difficult! You had to be a really skilled player to move around and win. It was a game where you used little girls to move around a map full of kind of bullets that were fired at you by a boss, you could take pictures to remove all the bullets being fired at you to help you out, but you only had 8 pictures in total. So it was really difficult to move around when the screen was full of bullets. I never passed the second stage of this game.

"Okay, here we go."

This game was one player only, so we took turns, we flipped a coin and I was the winner so I started.

"Simple rules, play along, whoever gets farther wins"

"Okay, got it"

Gokou-san and I answered at the same time.

I sat on the stool and inserted a coin, and the game started, it started really easy, but after a couple of minutes it became super difficult. I was struggling to avoid the bullets. While doing so, Gokou-san stood at my side and looked at the screen. She just did an unimpressed face and continued looking.

"Holy mother of god! This is so difficult how can someone could play this an enjoy it!"

I lost after saying that.

Gokou-san looked at me, she blushed profusely and started laughing like crazy.

She even had to support with hand against me to avoid falling over.

"Haha… y-yo-you! Hahahahaha! Re-really! Yo-you! You didn't even get to the final boss! Hahahaha"

I felt embarrassed but yeah I do suck at this game honestly, it's so difficult.

"Ye-yeah? Well, let's see how far you get Gokou-san!"

She stopped laughing in that same instant and put a serious face. She then went to the next arcade machine and took a stool from there and brought it over.

"Sit there and learn, useless human!"

She pointed to the stool which was in front of her to the right of the arcade, were she was standing before.

I sighed and moved and sat on that stool.

She then sat on the stool in front of the controller and inserted a coin. I was really near her, but she didn't seem to be bothered. I even think I saw her getting a little bit closer, so I moved away and fell of the stool.

She looked at me mad and sighed.

"What are you doing, sit down right now and learn! Let the other side for Mina and Sempai to look!"

They where standing already there enjoying themselves on the little scene I created.

I stood up and sat down again. She started the game. Selected a Gothic Lolita character, like if that was a surprise already, and she began playing.

She looked so calm, while playing, but it was the regular part, after a while the difficult part arrive, and she still looked calm, without any issues.

The screen was filled with bullets and rays and all that, and she moved swiftly between all of them, not being hit even once.

I looked at her and she was so calm, not a single expression of regret or stress was on her face.

"Wow, you are incredible…"

I whispered in a low voice, but she heard me, she just looked me with her eyes without moving her head and continued playing after it, she gave a little smile.

"This game is really easy Akasaka-san, you just need practice. It's like your skateboard"

She said this will beating the last boss of the stage, she only took 2 pictures to remove bullets from the screen.

I stood there frozen, she called me Akasaka-san and not "worthless human" or something like that. She didn't get mad and she smiled a little! Maybe her way of seeing me is starting to change?

"Oh well, yeah I guess so"

I looked away. Embarrassed.

"Well it seems pretty clear Gokou-san won this round, but you can continue the game if you want to"

Hideki said that while looking at how impressive she was with this game.

"It's ok, I have already passed this game around 10 times, let's continue"

She looked at me with a super confident face as if she had just teached me a really valuable lesson, she also smiled a little bit.

"Well we know which will the last game will be, since it's the only one left, Siscaly"

Kinomoto-san said this while walking in that game's direction.

We were both good at this game, this will take a while for us to finish. I looked at the time it was 7:00 pm already. I asked permission from my mom to be absent from dinner today because if this. The only problem is now I will have to look for food at a super market or something because she will skip my part of the food to save money.

We at last arrived to the Siscaly game arcade. This game was a little bit different, since it was the top game of the year, it had two big screens and each player played looking at one, the players where facing each other, so you won't see the opponent's controller and guess their moves.

People gathered here often to play little tournaments. This day was the same, a crowd was already gathered there, around 15 persons, and two guys were playing already.

"So, the arcade is being used, what should we do?"

Gokou-san looked at me with a serious face

"Take them out obviously, get in queue and take the player out, I will be behind you on the queue and challenge you; that will be the match. And it will be better to crush you like that"

She smiled at me with a challenging face. I looked confused and raised one eyebrow. But I understood her plan. So I got in queue.

I was the 2nd challenger.

Kinomoto-san got near me and whispered.

"Hey Akasaka-san, didn't you say you didn't like to show off, this will get a lot of crowd after you guys fight, since you are really good and all"

I looked at her nervously

"I know, but I honestly want to play against her, it's really fun. I like it, I don't know why, but I'm enjoying myself like no other time, besides skating"

She giggled a lot

"You sure like playing video games a lot right?"

I blushed and placed my hand on the back of my hand.

"Haha you got that right, I like playing video games haha"

While I was speaking with her, Gokou-san got into the queue as she said, she was right behind me on it, she person taking the name was surprised to see her dressed like that. The looked cute as hell, so it was normal.

"So, what do you think of Gokou-san?"

I snapped out of my admiration for Gokou-san with this question made by Kinomoto-san.

"Ah, pardon me?"

"Yes, what do you think of her, now that you've played video games with her and seen her more relaxed?"

"Ohh that! Well its pretty fun, I will invite her later to play if she has a chance"

"Just that?" She looked me with a kinky smirk on her face.

"Err, yes, what else could it be?"

She giggled a little bit and looked at me

"I don't know, do you like her? Have you thought of that already?"

She got it right on, I froze and wasn't able to answer, I just thought about it, and well yeah she was cute and all and I felt attracted to her a lot, I always thought of her when I could. While I was deep inside my thoughts I felt a pat on my shoulder and I snapped out of it.

"Akasaka, you are next"

I looked and it was my turn to play against someone, I looked and Kinomoto-san gave me a warm smile and then whispered.

"Come on, your beautiful Gothic Lolita is waiting for you to free the path for you to play against her!"

She then winked an eye on me and moved away.

I looked back and Gokou-san was looking at me, our eyes met and she looked away in embarrassment, she then told me in a little voice.

"Please don't lose, that will be terrible!"

"Don't worry I won't I really want to play against you again"

She looked at me surprised and blushed, she than looked away.

I walked to the opponent side and looked at screen. My opponent was a chubby boy, he has a Siscaly T-shirt and had a really boastful look. As if he felt superior.

I just sighed and selected the Gothic Lolita character and the game started.

"Ok, here we go, Gokou-san just see and let's have fun playing against each other"

The game started, my opponent, who was using a Pajamas Little sister, attacked me, the char threw a pillow against my character. I jumped over it, and while moving towards her, I swept the character's legs, she fell, I hit her upwards and my character jumped over, I performed a full HP combo and I won the first round.

Everyone stood there silent, my loosing opponent looked frustrated that I won so easily. I looked at Gokou-san and the others and they cheered! Gokou-san just gave me an approval smile, while Kinomoto-san and Hideki looked at me smiling and waving their hands.

Second round started, the guy went full offensive and started attacking, I covered and dodged. He moved the character behind mine and grabbed my character, he combo'ed my character a little bit and I lost around 20% hp, I was at 80% and he was a 100%.

He then committed the worst error you can possibly commit while playing Siscaly, he used his super move without breaking my guard or even trying to combo me before. The super move was to throw a lot of pillows at my character, which if touched will explode on the whole screen. I just moved away from them and waited while blocking.

The super move finished and I rushed to my opponent's character, but instead of sweeping him, I jumped over and did what Gokou-san did with me when I played against her that day. I did a fake attack, moved behind my opponent's character, and hit upwards, jumped with my character and did a 75% hp hit combo, after the character fell and was within my reach I continued, hit her with a light punch which broke its guard and I did my super move. The screen was filled with tentacles and they slapped the little girl until her hp reached 0.

Everyone cheered like crazy. And my opponent left the platform frustrated.

I looked to Gokou-san who was smiling proudly as if I had learned well from her or something and she stood on the other part of the platform to play against me.

Everyone stood there looking at Gokou-san, she was really beautiful. Guys started looking at her a lot. This bothered me a lot, I don't know why. I guess I was jealous?

I really do like her, wow, that's something new. She was really cute when she wasn't quarreling with me.

She selected her same gothic Lolita as me, but with other colors, black and purple. I'm starting to think those are her favorite colors.

The game started.

She rushed over me, and swept my character, I wasn't able to defend myself. This round was hers already. She indeed did a full HP combo and I died in that instant.

"Wow that was a really good one Gokou-san, you took me by surprise"

She was smiling a lot like if she was really satisfied.

"Get your guard up or this is game, Akasaka-san. Don't disappoint me like this!"

She was enjoying it! She was truly enjoying it!

The next round started, she went full attack again, she tried to sweep my feet, I jumped and attacked her from the air, she got hit and the character rebounded on the floor, I kicked her upwards and jumped with her, I did a full aerial combo and she fell to the ground, I fell after that, and she received me with an upward attack, I was expecting it, so I countered it and grabbed the character, she got hit, and I finished her off with a super move.

Everyone went nuts! They were screaming like crazy and cheering like in a concert.

It was so noisy that arcade employees arrived to see if everything was ok, they stood to see the final round.

"So, what about that Gokou-san?"

She looked at me with a proud face and with a smile she said.

"That was a good fight, let's see if you can match my abilities on the next one"

"So if I totally crush you, you won't hate me for it?"

She looked at me and took a step back as if I had cursed her, she got a serious face

"Bring it, if you do, I won't hate you"

So it was settled. I was going to beat her with all my skill.

The next round started, we both rushed forward.

She attacked with a light punch, I dodged it by jumping over her and hit her with a regular hit. When I tried to hit upwards to lift for the full aerial combo, she countered and grabbed my character, she tossed it into the air and jumped, she then attacked me with a full aerial combo and I was left with 10% of hp. She was still in around 95%.

I fell down and she tried to sweep me again, I dodged backwards and then sent a missile against her char, while she covered it I jumped behind her and attacked, I hit upwards and then jumped with her, I did a full aerial combo, and when I was about to finish the attach, she countered and dropped me to the floor.

I was at around 5% hp and she was around 10%. She then did what I thought, I was prepared for it.

She went down and kicked me, while doing so, she unleashed one special movement. It was a flurry of punches and kicks, with an ending where the character grew big wings and hit the opponent with them trying to crush it. I knew this attack by heart and knew all of it could be Just-Parried, besides the last attack, in which I will have to rush and hit her to break the movement and combo her to her death.

She looked at me with a winning gaze, to which I winked an eye and looked at the screen. She blushed and looked in awe while I just-parried all the special attack, the crowd went insane!

Even Hideki and Kinomoto-san who were cheering both of us jumped of their excitement while hugging each other. I think they didn't even notice this until later on.

When the last part of the attack came in, I rushed forward barely dodging the attack, I hit Gokou-san's character with a light punch, broke her guard and did a three hit combo followed by my special attack, which was the same as hers. While doing this I looked at her who was still in awe looking at the screen, she gazed on me and I smiled and said with my lips "Sorry".

She just gave me a wry as acknowledging her defeat and then relaxed, she then walked to my side of the platform and with a nervous and blushed face, she said while looking directly into my eyes.

"Good Game, Akasaka-san. I had a lot of fun"

I froze in place and looked at her face, she was so cute, I looked at her hand, and then her face. My hand moved by itself and we did a handshake for courtesy. I looked at her face she was all red, I blushed too. Her hand was so soft, so delicate I felt if I used a lot of force I would break it. I loved feeling her warmth. I was liking more and more this girl.

"Good Game, Queen of the Night, I had a lot of fun too!"

"Kuroneko…"

She told me that in a really low voice I wasn't able to hear it well from all the noise, she said this while blushing a lot and looking at the ground, she sounded pretty nervous.

"Pardon me? Kuro-what?"

"Kuroneko! Address me as Kuroneko from now on! Understood?"

"Kuroneko? Is that your nickname or something?"

"Ah shut up, just refer to me like that from now on! Now go! You have a new challenger!"

She let my hand go, and turned over, but I swear I saw a smile on her face while she did this, or maybe it was just my imagination. She got off the platform and gathered with Kinomoto-san and Hideki who were jumping in excitement and talked to her. She was smiling, she did had fun! It was so cute, I loved her face when she smiled like that.

Anyways I got a new challenger, It defeated him quickly and then I left my place to the new pair of challengers apologizing stating I had to get home.

I got down the platform and gathered with the others. Kinomoto-san gave me back my skateboard.

"Thanks, that was so fun!"

"Yes indeed, I love to watch you guys playing, your fights where so interesting!"

Kuroneko, I will address her like this from now on, since she asked me to do so.

Just stood there silent, looking to the ground, gazing upon me some time.

Hideki then interrupted.

"Okay guys, so this round of video games ended in a draw Sorata 2, Gokou-san 2. Tomorrow we will wait you guys at the club room, we need to continue there with the programing skills tests. After that we will decide who will be the leader of the team ok?"

"Sure, sounds ok to me!"

"I accept this condition"

I looked at the clock, it was 8:30 PM already. Time flew by when you are having fun.

Since I asked for permission I was allowed to arrive at around 9:30 without any issues, but I had to go to a supermarket to get something to eat first.

"Well guys, I'm sorry but I have to leave now, thanks a lot for this wonderful time. I hope we can repeat it later on!"

I looked at all of them, Kinomoto-san and Hideki smiled at me really happy that I had fun with them. This was the first time in a long time that I hanged around with friends who did not want to skateboard only.

Kuroneko on the other hand looked sad, as if she wanted to continue playing, I guess she loves to play video games a lot.

"See you around too, Kuroneko, have a nice night"

She looked at me blushed and looked away.

"Be careful on your way home Akasaka-san, don't break your neck or something on that thing. You have a duel with me tomorrow too!"

"Yes I know, see you around guys!"

And I left the arcade while they stood there watching. I turned right on the entrance, and climbed the stair cases, then I started skating to my house.

I went to a supermarket and bought instant noodles, ate them and continued skating home, while smiling like crazy. I got to spend around 3 hours with Kuroneko, and she even told me this cute name "Kuroneko" I said in a low voice.

She was indeed like a cat, and she loved black. It suits her good. She is now cuter to me! I'm liking this girl more and more as I get to know her! I can't wait until tomorrow.

After around 30 minutes of skating I arrived home. Got inside the house, my dad and sister where on the living room watching a comedy show. I greeted them and went up to my room. After a while I took a shower and then went to bed.

The day passed by and school ended. I said goodbye to my good friend Ryuunosuke. I took my skateboard from the usual place and went to the club room. I looked around Group A, but I wasn't able to see Kuroneko or Kinomoto-san. I guessed they were already there.

I walked to the other school building and looked at the door. I felt exhausted for some reason. I didn't skate too much last night and I didn't skate too much this day before school.

I was about to open the door when I heard through the door Kinomoto-san talking.

"So, c'mon Gokou-san! Tell me! What do you think about him! You like him right!"

What? Like? Who? It definitely is not me!

I went and placed my ear near the door to hear better, but I moved out of the door so I was hearing while leaning sideways to avoid me feet being seen.

"What? Like him? Are you crazy? Of course not!"

Ohh right to the heart, poor person. I guess it could be me since she denied it like that. Or maybe she was talking about pres.

"Ahh c'mon Gokou-san don't deny it! You are blushing already!"

"N-n-no! w-what are you talking about! I am not!"

"Hey look back at me! Don't look away! That's cheating!"

"Stop touching me! This is harassment!"

I heard some noise as if something fell over, it was kind of loud. I got worried.

"Hey watch out! Gokou-san don't throw those books against me! They are heavy! Someone could get hurt!"

"S-shut up! That's what you get for suggesting t-that with him!"

"Ah c'mon Gokou-san, don' t yo….."

Another blunt noise was heard.

"No, stop throwing those books! Hold on!"

I heard another noise as if a chair and a table where flipped over.

"Haha! I have a fort now! So accept it! You like Akasaka-san!"

When I heard that last thing my heart almost stopped from the surprise! I was about to collapse! I couldn't take it anymore! I did like her, a lot! But does she even notice me? She was refusing so effusively.

"I already told you I don't like him like that!"

Well I guess she at least likes me as a person?

"Huh is that so? Then how do you like him?"

"A-as a gaming companion, that's it! Nothing else! He is a nice person! That's it! Case closed! No more talking about that! Or I will throw you this!"

"No, not the laptop! I saved for a year to buy it! Stop!"

Everything calmed down, no more noise was heard. I felt the atmosphere tensing. But I didn't want to enter, right away. I sat down on the corridor for a while to wait.

I was happy at least I knew she liked me as a gaming companion and she thinks I am a good person. I did notice she had fun yesterday, I also had a blast with them, but honestly I loved playing against her. That has to be the most arcade game day I've ever had in my entire life.

While being immersed in my thoughts I heard someone coming. I looked and it was Hideki. He saw me and started tip-toe walking trying to not make a noise. He then stood beside me and squatted.

He looked at me in a suspicious way and whispered.

"What are we doing here Sorata? Are you hiding from someone?"

I looked back and laughed to relieve stress.

"Sorry I felt dizzy and stopped for a moment"

"Ohh I see, are you okay? Do you want to do the test later?"

"Oh no, it's ok, I'm feeling better now!"

I stood up and felt how my heart was about to get out of my chest just by thinking I was about to be in the same room as Kuroneko.

Hideki stood up and walked to the door, he turned the knob and opened it.

"Eek!" I just heard both girls getting scared, since he opened the door in full. I guess he was trying to surprise them. I walked behind him.

I took a look and the room was neat, like nothing happened, no books where thrown, no nothing. Maybe I just had a really bad hallucination and it didn't happen?

I looked at Kuroneko and she looked at me with a 'What the hell are you looking?' look. So I guessed that conversation were a hallucination.

"Hey girls, how are you today"

I said this in a tired voice and sat down in a chair, then I laid on the desk and closed my eyes.

"Are you alright Akasaka-kun?"

Kinomoto-san asked while getting near me. I looked up and I saw her face right next to me, she looked worried. I got nervous and fell off the chair.

"Whoa!"

"Hey watch out!"

I stood up and looked at her.

"Don't come so close to people like that! I was surprised!"

She smiled at me and went back to where she was standing originally.

"Sorry, you are okay then?"

"Yes I am, sorry I feel tired that's it!"

I let out a long sigh and looked at the table in front of me. There were two computers back to back. I guessed that's where the programing contest will take place.

Hideki looked at everyone and spoke with a high voice

"So, we are all here! So, are you guys ready?"

I looked at Kuroneko, she gave me an uneasy look as if she was nervous. Did she lack that much of confidence in her coding skills?

"I am Hideki, let's do this, explain the rules"

"I am, go ahead sempai"

Hideki took some air, and started speaking while we sat on each computer facing each other, the screens were the only things blocking the view to each other.

"Okay guys, this is a little bit more complicated. You will be doing three things, which will be done in phases. The first phase of the contest will be coding something from scratch. The second one will be correcting errors in code I prepared for you, and the third one will be coding a script for a combo sequence. Do you guys know how to do everything I told you? Or do you have any questions?"

I knew the Debugging and Scripting part will be a breeze, but about coding from scratch. I was good at modifying code, but not creating something from zero, without any reference.

I looked at Kuroneko without her noticing and she was stern, I guess she was really confident now.

"No, I don't, I just hope you don't expect me to code a whole game in this place!"

Hideki laughed at my commentary. I felt that kind of rude.

"No Sorata! It's just simple stuff, well are you ready?"

We both answered at the same time with a serious face. "Yes, go ahead"

"Okay guys, here we go"

He handed out a piece of paper to Kuroneko and then one to me. It had simple instructions.

'_Create a simple program, that will contain the following things:_

_An 'if' cycle with an 'else' option_

_A textbox which will save information into a variable_

_A label that will display the variable's value_

That was it, pretty simple huh? Well I got the textbox and label, but I didn't knew how to read and display. The 'if' part also was easy.

"You guys have 15 minutes, ready…"

"GO!"

Kinomoto-san shouted that while jumping like a cheerleader.

Silence took control of the room, the only sound to be heard were the keyboard's keys being pressed.

I started my coding. It had issues with the first part. I coded the 'if' and tried to continue on. I created the label and the textbox. I declared the variable. But wasn't able to get the program to read or display anything.

I tried everything that came to my mind but wasn't able to do so. I managed the program to display the text from an already declared variable but wasn't able to read anything from the keyboard.

"Done, coding done, please check it Sempai"

I sighed and looked down, I wasn't able to finish the program. I felt depressed already. And Kuroneko was able to finish the code in less than 10 minutes, it took her like around 6 o 7! She is surely good at doing so.

I moved away from my desk and sat on the other one besides that one and laid there again, like a corpse.

Kuroneko on the other hand, moved away and stood there, proudly looking at the screen as if she had done a perfect program. She looked down at me like if I were trash. That just depressed me more.

"Well, wow, this code it's pretty neat, well done Gokou-san!"

While Hideki checked Kuroneko's work. Kinomoto-san looked at mine and she was making all this weird faces, she giggled a little bit and then typed something on the code and looked at me.

And with a gentle smile she told me.

"Don't get down Akasaka-san, you did a good job, you just missed one command, that's it. A little bit more of practice and you will be all set, I'll lend you a book at the end of the day ok?"

I just said yes with my hand while being in a total depression mode.

I heard how Kuroneko and Hideki moved around and took at the screen on my computer.

"Hmm… you completed that, right Mina?"

"Yep yep! He was only missing this part!"

"It's still an incomplete job, that's no good"

That last part came from Kuroneko herself, I was just there laying on the desk like a corpse I wanted to die already. I did my best and failed anyways. I was so sad.

"But I have to admit his coding is neater"

I looked with the side of my right eye and saw Kuroneko saying this in a low voice kind of embarrassed. Kinomoto-san giggled a little bit. Kuroneko looked at her with a cold gaze and she did as if nothing had been said.

I looked up and smiled at her in a way to thank her for trying to cheer me up. She looked away and blushed a little. Kinomoto-san tried to giggle but she stopped to avoid an argument with Kuroneko.

"Okay guys, next test, go back to your places please"

Hideki moved away and I walked back to my place, Kuroneko did the same.

"Here, open this route please and open this file"

She said that to Kuroneko, while Kinomoto-san came with me and told me the same thing.

She then got near my ear and whispered "Go on Akasaka-san you almost have it in your pocket, fight! Fight!"

I didn't understand what she meant with that. I thought she was talking about the leader position.

A pre-coded file opened and I saw it had a trillion errors.

I heard how Kuroneko let out a big sigh, I guess she hated that?

"Okay guys, you have 20 minutes to clear all the errors and make the program functional, any questions?"

"None here Hideki"

"No sempai"

"Okay guys, Ready? GO!"

Hideki finished before Kinomoto-san was able to shout 'GO' again. She pouted in irritation and sat down.

I looked at the code, it consisted of around 300 lines. There were 5 declared variables, and then checked the code. This debugging part was made on Notepad, so we won't be able to get help from a code editor.

I took a look at the code again and checked all the errors made, they were really easy to tell. Misspelled reserved words, missing semi-colons, not closed brackets or parenthesis.

I started correcting the code really fast and finished in around 5 minutes.

I triple checked the code and I was 100% sure it was functional now.

I stood up of my desk, Kuroneko who as coding, looked at me and stopped working. Kinomoto-san and Hideki looked at me.

"Any problems Sorata?"

I said in a confident tone.

"It's done, please check it"

Kuroneko looked me with her eyes opened really wide, she was really surprised. Kinomoto-san and Hideki looked at me in awe.

"You are kidding right?"

"I am not, come and try the code please"

Hideki stood up the chair, I moved to a side, Kuroneko left her work and walked to my side, she was standing beside me and Kinomoto-san was beside Hideki, Kuroneko's view was blocked by them so she stood on the other side with Kinomoto-san, the three of them were able to see the screen.

"I can't believe this…"

"Wow you are surely amazing Akasaka-san"

Hideki and Kinomoto-san said this while looking at me in awe. Kuroneko still looked at the screen, she was surprised, and she started trembling a lot, she looked mad and gave me a cold look. I guess she was a bad loser after all.

"The code, is perfect, this debugging was a success, and this balancing here was also made masterfully! You really are good at doing this!"

Hideki said this while standing up from the chair.

"Okay this round goes to Sorata!"

"The last round will decide the winner! Are you guys ready?"

"Yes I am, bring it!"

I said this full of confidence, Kuroneko walked to her place and nodded silently.

I sat down too and waited.

"Okay guys this is kind of simple, you will need to create a script to call in a method that will do something that is pre-programed, you will need to create the script and then check if the method is correctly coded. Any questions? You have 30 minutes"

"No I'm ready"

"Me too, ready sempai"

"Ok, go!"

Kinomoto-san said it this time, she finished saying it and then sat down while sticking her tongue out to Hideki, who just giggled a little bit.

"You crazy girl haha!"

I looked at the code first, it had some minor errors. I corrected them as fast as I could. A variable was incorrectly declared, a parenthesis was not closed and it was missing a semi-colon and also an 'if' was incorrectly implemented so it became an infinite loop. I corrected all this and went to the part of creating a code. I tried my best to finish it. I did type the last sentence and closed the bracket.

"Done" "Done sempai".

We both stood up and we looked each other.

"Oh wow, you guys finished at the same time, so this will have to be decided on implementation and balancing"

We moved away from the computers. Kinomoto-san looked at my work and Hideki at Kuroneko's part.

"Wow amazing Akasaka-kun! You did an excellent job! This code if perfect! It's running smoothly!"

I let out a big sigh of relief and dropped myself on a chair, while waiting for Hideki.

Kuroneko looked really troubled, she was nervous, looking around the room, she started trembling and then she looked down really depressed.

"Ohh I am so sorry, this was going so good! You just missed one part Gokou-san! This bracket was not closed properly!"

She clicked her tongue really loud in defeat, she then sat down on a chair and stood there motionless. Looked down to the desk and didn't say a word. Her eyes were teary. I guess she really wanted to get the position to create her idea of a game. I'm pretty sure her game idea if by far superior to anything I could possibly imagine.

Her look was lost, teary and cold, she never looked at me or anything.

"Okay guys, the winner of the contest will be Sorata! So you will become the leader of the project! Congratulations!"

He said this while clapping, Kinomoto-san was also doing the same, with a big smile, she looked to cute. Kuroneko on the other hand also clapped and smiled at me with a 'good game' face. I won! I had beaten her and proved here I wasn't a bad person and not a 'useless human'. But something felt off, I didn't feel good.

I saw her how she was clapping and looking at me with teary eyes and a super depressed look, she was good at hiding her emotions, but I clearly showed she was really sad. I like this girl so much, and I am hurting her already? And we are not even dating or something?

No, this is not correct, I don't think I will even put one fourth of the effort and love she will to this project. I also have to practice for the tournament next month.

I looked at them with a serious face and stood up.

"Thanks a lot guys, but I will have to decline. I would like to ask Kuroneko to please take over the project and we will create her idea. Is there a problem with this?"

I looked at Hideki who just raised his hands in a way to show there is none.

"Everything depends on her."

Kinomoto-san giggled a little bit while blushing and looked at Kuroneko. I also looked at her.

She was staring at me, with her eyes wide open, almost tearing, she realized I was looking at her and she hid her face laying down on the desk.

"W-why would you do that? You won fair and square, I won't feel good by doing so. Are you pitting on me you stupid rascal?"

She stood up really mad and slammed both hands on the table and started shouting at me really pissed.

"What, don't tell me you know pity me because I was depressed? Yes I do have a really good idea! And yes I really wanted to win this competition! But I'm not a person who will do that to get the position I genuinely lost with you! I refuse to take the position!"

"Wow Kuroneko-san calm down"

Kinomoto-san said this while trying to get near to her. She slapped her hand away and looked at me really mad.

"I am out of here, have a good day"

Kinomoto-san looked me desperately, as asking me to do something.

I quickly rushed to the door and blocked her path.

She stopped suddenly and looked at me really mad. Her face was really red, but irritated red. I never thought she will be this mad because I wanted to give her that position.

I wasn't pitting her, but I really thought she deserved the position. I had no time to create something.

"I am sorry if you misunderstood what I said Kuroneko, but I am not pitting on you in anyway. Don't get me wrong"

I told her this giving her a really serious look.

She looked at me like with a cold stare, like if I were a piece of crap and crossed her arms.

"If that's not the case, then why did you agreed to this stupid competition?"

I looked at Kinomoto-san and Hideki who were staring in terror.

"You know why? You really want to know why?"

"Yes I do, please tell me why"

"Because I wanted you to like me as a person, as a friend, I wanted to become friends with you too. Since the day we've known each other, you've only looked down on me and treated me like a piece of crap! I agreed to this competition to show you I'm not a stupid person!"

She looked at me with her eyes wide open. She looked at me and then looked down, then looked at me, she started blushing profusely. I looked at Kinomoto-san and Hideki, the where just staring at me with a big smile.

Kinomoto-san gave me an approval sign with thumb.

"W-what are you saying you stupid human?"

"I am sorry but you can call me Sorata or Akasaka-san, but I'm not a stupid human and I have proven this today. So please accept the position, I can't handle that responsibility right now. I've seen your work Kuroneko, I know you are really good at creating games, I will help you with all I can. So just please accept this, I will duel you again if you want, but right now, do me this favor"

I bowed down deep, she just took a step back and blushed even more.

"Stu-stupid you don't need to bow down! Stop it stop it!"

I stood straight and looked at her with a warm look. She looked at me and blushed a lot, she then calmed down, closed her eyes and sighed, she then opened them and looked at me with a really shy look, but kept her composure and talked in a really low voice.

"Since you just begged me to do so, I will accept the position and start the project tomorrow…"

She looked at me with a blushed and serious face and leaned forward a little bit.

"…Don't you dare to get injured in that thing you use or leave the club! If you do, so I swear I will find you and drag your useless body to this class room and put you to work the whole day and night if it's necessary! Understood!"

She looked really scary! Her 'shy moment' passed with this last sentence, she talked loud and clear, she was almost like a sergeant from the army.

"Sir! Yes sir! I will not halt my operations on this squadron, nor get shot down in the battle field. Sir!"

Kinomoto-san and Hideki laughed at me for that last part.

"Haha wow you guys should be a comedy couple! That would be so fun!"

Hideki said this while writing something on the whiteboard we had on the classroom.

Kuroneko looked at me trying to contain her laughter and blushed a little bit. She than looked away and sat down on a chair looking to the whiteboard.

She whispered something in a really low voice while doing this. If my ears didn't tricked me, she said.

"Stupid Sorata…"

I walked to the chair next to her, and picked up my skateboard, and whispered to her in a really low voice.

"Thanks a lot Kuroneko"

She looked at me and blushed a lot, but she than looked away. I just smiled at her.

"Well guys I am sorry but I have to go, I need some other stuff to do. I will see you guys around! Have a nice day and take care!"

"You too solider! Careful on the battlefield!"

Hideki said this while finishing writing on the whiteboard.

"Have a nice day too Akasaka-san! Take care!"

Kinomoto-san said this while waving at me goodbye.

Kuroneko just looked at me and stood silent. But she smiled a little bit. That was enough for me I was happy that everything worked out.

I left the room and walked to the Shoe lockers to get my stuff and go to the Skate Park. I had a tournament in a month, and I wanted to win it.

I left satisfied because I was able to demonstrate Kuroneko I was not a useless being and that I could be trusted as a friend. I am pretty sure she still doesn't trust me. But I will work to get her attention drawn to me.

While I skated out of the school in direction to the skate park. I saw Kuroneko walking by, she was walking to where I thought her home was located. She didn't see me pass by or she just ignored me. But I swear to god, she looked at me with the corner of the eyes and smiled.

I just smiled back and continued my way to the skate park.

This has been definitely an interesting week.


	4. Chapter 4

Volume 1, Chapter 4: Regional Skateboarding Tournament

It's almost Golden Week and I am at the moment at the club room, with Kuroneko and Kinomoto-san. Hideki went out to his classroom, they had something to discuss about the graduation ceremony.

I am sitting next to Kuroneko, since she needs me to see what she is coding, in case I see an error I will point it out and she will correct it on the spot. We have been doing this every day since around a week. She is indeed really fast at coding and typing, now I understand what the said one day.

We were here inside the room and she was looking at some strange books she brought over. She was looking at them with Kinomoto-san.

Kinomoto-san looked at her with a worried face and told her.

"Hey Kuroneko-chan do you even think we can type all this on time?"

She looked at Kinomoto-san and puffed her chest with one hand on it in pride and said.

"I can type Six Kilobytes of Text per hour"

I just stared at her confused, I didn't even knew what she meant by that. I've never seen anyone measure their typing abilities in 'kilobytes per hour'. I just knew people who typed words per minute or so.

Anyways, Kinomoto-san and Hideki seemed impressed so I guess she is really fast.

Well, I now see why they were so surprised that day. She types incredibly fast! Really you need to see it with your own eyes! I will ask her one day to let me record her and upload the video to NicoDouga or something.

So here I am, looking at this girl type extremely fast, not even looking at me or anyone else, she seems calm and all, so I guess she is confident. She started with a basic script for the game, in order to display text and all that.

Ohh yeah, I didn't tell you! She wanted to create a graphic novel game, with some battling RPG style and some animations provided by Kinomoto-san. The game will have a lot of influence from dark and gothic themes. As I could imagined, she is a Goth or something.

Well that adds a point to her personality and makes her more interesting.

"Kuroneko, you made incorrect 'if' declaration there, please open a bracket here and add and 'else' instruction, after that, insert this method there and close the bracket. If not we will get an infinite loop"

She stopped typing and looked at me with an irritated face.

"I-I already knew! You don't need to point out every single mistake I do!"

I sighed and looked at her, she backed off a little bit and started to get nervous.

"I know that, but well if you don't want me to do so, then what am I doing here? I have something else to do too! I know I told you I will help you in every possible way. I just happened to be kind of busy this next weeks."

She looked at me really pissed, as if I betrayed her or something. I backed myself a little bit and used my hands to let her know I didn't meant it.

"Wow, sorry, sorry! I am here anyways aren't I? Don't get mad already! Just go on!"

Her face relaxed and she continued typing and stared at the computer.

"So… what do you need to do Akasaka-san?"

I was nervous, I didn't want to tell her I was training for a tournament, I don't want them to think I prefer skating over this. Well I actually do, a little, since here I can be with her and the others and its pretty fun.

"Err, well… Hmm… Well, sorry, I can't tell you, it's just stuff… hehe"

I said this while placing my hand on the back of my head and giving her a nervous laughter. Kinomoto-san looked at me with a wondering face.

Kuroneko on the other hand, didn't even looked at me and said in a calm but really cold voice.

"Ohh, I see… Well it's not that I really need you here right now. I'm still coding the main program with Kinomoto-san, so if you really need to leave, just go. We will let you know when we need help debugging"

As she said this, her eyes started to dim, and I felt bad. I guess she enjoys my help at the moment. Since it will help us get the game up and running faster.

"Ohh no, it's ok, I can stay here a little bit longer, don't worry… by the way you messed up that variable declaration."

"Ohh, thanks a lot"

She corrected the error and continued creating the code.

While she was doing that, Kinomoto-san was creating a program to display her animation work for the key scenes.

She will have to animate 6 scenes, which were pretty short, not more than 25 seconds long. But well, do you even know how many frames do you need for that? A LOT! A freaking LOT!"

"So, Kinomoto-san, how is your program doing?"

I looked at her and she was really into coding. She looked at me and smiled.

"Pretty good, Akasaka-san! Wanna take a look?"

"Sure!"

I stood up and walked to her place, she showed me the things she had coded the past days.

"Well look this part, Akasaka-san! It's an effect that will make the screen blur from the inside to the outside! It's the effect you will get when you are defeated in battle"

"Wow, that's so cool!"

I looked at the screen even closer.

"Hehe yeah right? I did this script around a year ago! I want to implement methods to call animations, before the animation, but that's complicated, because I have to insert an overlay on the video screen to add an effect to it"

"Well that sounds pretty complicated"

"Kind of, let's say, for example, I want to create an effect of the screen cracking into pieces after you enter a battle with the Engine of the game. I will have to create a script to take a screenshot of the actual screen, and overlay that over the actual scene, which will be updating already to the battle scenario, and then the overlay will crack down and the new screen which is the regular one will show up"

That was too much for me, my head started to hurt a little bit, but I did got the general idea of it.

This girls were by far better than me at coding.

"Wow I feel so useless right now, I'm getting depressed!"

I said this while laying down on the desk besides Kuroneko.

She looked at me with a cold stare and poked my arm.

"Hey, are you still alive Akasaka-san?"

I moved my head to look at her while laying down.

"Yes, do you need anything?"

She took some coins from her skirt pocket and tossed them in front of me. What am I, a homeless person now? No offense to any homeless person who are reading this by any chance!

"So…?"

I looked at her puzzled.

"Go to the store and buy us a drink"

"Huh? What am I now? Your servant?"

"Hehe, kind of. Since you are not doing anything, go and get us some drinks please"

I looked at her and pouted, she was so mean. Instead of asking for help in debugging something or asking me to make a script, I was sent to get drinks. I guess I'm new water boy with now.

"Hmm… from the vending machine, sure…"

I was about to start moving when she interrupted my movements.

"The Oolong tea I want is not sold here, you will need to go to the nearest convenience store"

I looked at her with a "You've gotta be kidding me" face.

Sakura-san looked at me and she gave me an imposing smile.

"Well in that case, can I get a can of Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper please?"

I just let my head down and looked at the floor while nodding.

"Sure, why not. I'll be right back"

I walked and took my skateboard, as I took it, I felt a sting in the palm of my hand and dropped it to the floor.

"Ahh damn it!"

Kuroneko and Kinomoto-san looked at me worried.

Kuroneko stood up and asked with a worried voice.

"Hey are you okay Akasaka-san, something happened?"

I looked at her with an embarrassed face while reaching out to get my skateboard back. I grabbed it with a lot of caution.

"Ohh no, sorry, I didn't meant to worry you. I just got stung by a wood splinter, that's all, Hahaha"

Well my skateboard was kind of old now, around 5 years of use, since the one that I used to learn how to skate, broke later, it was a cheap one.

Kuroneko got closer to me and grabbed my skateboard, and she placed it on the table, and she looked at it.

"It's really worn down doesn't it?"

"Well yeah, haha I do grind a lot with it"

She said that while touching the back part of the skateboard, where it used to be a red and melon colored Cow. Yes it had a cow, with a big ad board attached to it, the ad board had light bulbs around the edge to 'provide illumination' to the words in the middle, which said "This is the New Deal, look!" on the tail of it had the New Deal Skateboards logo and on the nose it said New Deal on it. I was mostly red, the logo was golden and the Brand name too.

The only thing left on it, are red edges around the trucks, where the wheels are placed and some other parts had a little bit of the color scheme, most of the skateboard had a bunch of smudges and colors from all the grinding it do with it, you can't imagine that it had a drawing until I tell you how it had one.

"And, are they expensive? I mean, you use it since a long time?"

"Well they are, kind of, not that much, this one cost me 5,000 yens (around 50 dollars). But after you use it for a long time you get to start caring for it, as if it was part of your body an extension of it. People had told me to buy a new one, but I won't, I will use it until it breaks or until I find one with an anime theme on it. Which will most likely never happen Hahaha"

Kuroneko heard all of this while looking at the skateboard, you could tell that she felt sad for it, since it was worn and all.

She then looked at it carefully for more time, like if she was measuring it with her mind, she then stopped and flipped it over, the other part was lame, it was just black sand paper, I did made a pattern in the middle that said Sorata with Hiragana, just to make it look cool, and avoid someone from stealing it.

She read my name in a pretty tiny voice, to avoid anyone hearing it. "Sorata…" but she failed. I heard her, but I kept quiet.

She then looked at me with determination and gave me the skateboard. I looked at her confused while I took it and she sat back in her place.

"So, did the transport device passed the quality and assurance test Captain?"

She looked at me blushing a little bit.

"Shut up, it's a nice piece of art, too bad it's lacking a good design"

"Well it had one, I'll show you a picture when I get back, but well if you use it a lot, it will be worn down, that's why I take pictures of them"

She looked down for a bit and while typing again on the computer she told me in a little voice.

"If you get an anime one, which in this case you are telling me it's rare, will you use it?"

I never expected her to ask me that so wasn't prepared with an answer. I thought it for a little bit. Then found the correct words to answer.

"Of course I would!"

She looked at me surprised.

"W-why?"

"Well Kuroneko Captain, if you get or purchase a skateboard, you will use it, to honor the artist who designed the drawing, it's said in the skate world that if you own a skateboard and don't use it and wear it down, you are not respecting the creators of it, since it was made to be used, and not to be placed in a container for exhibition or something"

"Wow how deep, nice thoughts you skaters have huh Akasaka-san?"

Kinomoto-san answered while smiling in a warm way. I guess the answer I provided was kind of romantic?

"Hehe I guess"

I said this while scratching the back of my head. I felt embarrassed.

"So, about our drinks Akasaka-san…"

I looked at Kuroneko, she seemed kind of irritated, I was asked to get them 20 minutes ago!

"Okay, sorry, I'm off, be right back"

"Be careful!"

And so left to purchase the drinks of the hard working code team.

After around 10 minutes out I was able to get the drinks from a store and headed back.

"So I am back!"

Kuroneko was laying on her desk and Kinomoto-san was fully leaning on the back of the chair. They were taking a break I guess.

I got near Kuroneko, and left the Oolong tea can near her face, she was trembling while I got near her. I guess she was having a bad dream?

"Here you go hard working Kuroneko Captain!"

She took the can with the right hand and opened it.

I then went with Kinomoto-san and placed the can of Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper in her desk.

"Thanks a lot Akasaka-san!"

She said this in a cheerful voice.

"Okay girls do you need anything else from this butler? If not, I will have to ask you excuse me. I have to go"

"Tch!"

Kuroneko clicked her tongue loudly.

"No thanks, get out of here, we will look for you if we need help debugging"

Kuroneko took a sip of her Oolong tea after saying that.

I looked at her and smiled a little bit, she looked like a little girl, she was so freaking cute!

"Okay, then I am off master!"

Kuroneko blushed a lot when I said this, but before she was able to say anything I ran out of the room and rushed down the stairs. By the time she was able to open the door I was running like hell from that building.

I skated home, I had to change my clothing and go to the skate park to practice a lot. I was not going to be able to go to the Club room in a while if I wanted to win this tournament.

I left remembering the cute face of Kuroneko while she blushed after addressing her as 'Master', I'm pretty sure I sounded like a maid from a maid café. I laughed a little bit and continued, this next three weeks I was going to go full skating practice.

I was at the skate park with the gang. We were just playing around, nothing serious.

I was sitting on a bench since I had been skating non-stop since I left school. It's been 2 weeks since I started practicing. And in those 2 weeks I hadn't gone to the Club. I was getting worried about how everyone was doing, especially Kuroneko.

"Ohh I hope she is doing fine…" I whispered.

But I didn't realized something which will bother me for a while.

"Who is she? Sorata?"

I turned my head over and there he was, Chuck was sitting next to me huffing like crazy. He just finished his Vert routine. Since I was going to compete on street freestyle, he was going to compete on vertical skating. He was really good at it.

I looked at him and played dumb.

"Who is, what? What are you talking about man?"

He saw me with a kind of irritated face, since he knew I was playing dumb.

"Really? Sorata, what do you think I am? A 4 year old kid? Don't play dumb on me, who is She?"

"Well you actually do behave like one from time to time Hahaha"

"Dude, really, stop playing dumb and tell me already!"

I sighed, it won't hurt if he knows part of the story right? I mean, I do like her, but it's been around 4 months since I knew her and I've been seen her almost daily at the club and such. But I don't think she feels the same way as me. Ohh what the hell I'll just tell him a little bit about it.

"Hmm, okay, you want to know that badly?"

"Of course man! You are my friend!"

"Okay, just don't tell anybody or I'll freaking break your skateboard!"

"Wow, chill out man, I'm not like that!"

"Okay"

I drew air in, and then let it out to calm myself, and continued.

"This person I am talking about, she is a friend of mine from school. I am at a club there, you know I do like playing video games and such right?"

He thought it for a second and then nodded.

"Well, I got into the "Game Research Club", we basically create games and play some others, write reviews and that kind of stuff"

"Ohh wow, nice! But isn't creating video games kind of difficult?"

"Well it's not like that difficult, well at least we work in a team, people code stuff, others design character looks, or animate things, others create scripts, or write down dialogs or storylines. Stuff like that"

"Coding? Scripts? Animations? Too complicated…"

Chuck brain turned off and he grabbed his head as if he had got a headache or something. He sat there limb for around 10 seconds.

"Hahaha c'mon Chuck, it's just team work! It's nothing that complicated!"

I was successfully getting away from the main topic, I might be able to pull this one off.

"Well yeah, that's good to have a team to create games, I will guess the girl you said earlier is part of that team?"

Busted! I can't run from this one I guess.

"Well yes, she is the leader of this project, we did a series of tests last month to decide who will lead the project"

"Ohh wow, which kind of tests? Like taking a programing assessment or something like that?"

"Yeah we did that, and we played video games for around 4 hours, we went to an arcade downtown and played Siscaly and such"

He then looked at me while thinking for a while.

"Hmm… don't tell me you played Siscaly against that cute gothic Lolita the other day?"

I was shocked, I couldn't believe he was actually there!

"Wow, no way, you saw me there?!"

"Err… dude, really?"

He rapidly took out his cellphone and entered NicoDouga and searched for a video.

"Take a look at this dude"

The video Title 'Cute Gothic Lolita gets smashed at Siscaly'.

It was a video recorded by someone among the 'audience' we managed to gather while playing. The video starts where Kuroneko selects her character, which was the same as mine just in a different color scheme. You could hear people in the background praising her beauty. I got a little jealous but well I can't avoid that, after all she is indeed a total beauty.

"When did you saw that? And how do you even know I was there?"

"Haha just look at the video!"

"Okay okay"

I continued looking at the video, the first fight finished, she got me there. The second one started, and you could hear the whole crowd on the background cheering Kuroneko, they shouted stuff like 'Go girl! You can beat this guy!' or 'Kick him! He won't stand a chance!' I guess she does have a lot of stage presence.

The video continued through the whole fight and then we got to the third fight, people still cheered Kuroneko, and I just felt uneasy, after the battle ended, people started to encourage her and stuff.

We got to the part where she and I did the handshake and you could clearly see I was the one playing against her.

"See? You clearly show there! I almost fell off the chair when I saw the video! You know such a cute girl and didn't even told me? I'm hurt man"

He looked really sad because of that. I could tell he was faking it anyways.

"Haha c'mon dude! She is not even your type! She is an otaku and she is also a cosplayer, totally not your type"

"Hehe well it's true I don't like otaku stuff and such, but she is super cute I wouldn't mind!"

I hit him on the head with my hand, it was pure instinct.

"Oww! What the hell man?!"

"Sorry, stop saying stupid things"

HE looked at me with a kinky smile and eyes.

"You like her right?"

I blushed a little bit and looked away, but I knew there was no escape from it.

"Well yeah I do, she is really sweet, and can be a pain in the ass sometimes and really rude, and she bosses me around, but when she smiles or such I melt"

"Hehe I see you really do like her, so, what'cha gonna do?"

I thought about it for a minute, but I didn't have a straight answer. Do I love her? I know I like her and such, but I don't know. Well this past weeks I've felt really lonely and worried about her, I do miss her even if she is rude to me.

"I don't know Chuck, I do like her a lot and all that. But I don't know, should I just tell her?"

"Well you can do that, but what will happen if she rejects you? Do you even know if she likes you?"

I've never thought about that, well Chuck can be really smart sometimes!

"Hmm I don't know, I've never asked her or seen anything, she does get nervous when I'm around but well I do get nervous too and if a girl gets too close I obviously do the same with them. So I guess she is just nervous with me because I'm a guy?"

"Well, why not talking more to her? Call her or something!"

I thought about that a lot of times, but I didn't have her number, now that I think about it I don't have any of the club member's mobile phone or email address.

"Hehe I don't even have her number dude!"

Chuck looked at me disappointed and then let out a really long and loud laugh. People looked at him, but knowing him, they ignored him and continued doing their stuff.

"HAHAHA O-oh-Ohh my god! Re-really? Haha… C'mon you like her and you don't even have her number?!"

I looked embarrassed to the ground.

"Yeah I've never had the chance to ask her that information"

"Ahh dude c'mon! You just get near her and tell them 'hey can I have your number in case something comes up and I can't make it to the club?' or something like that! Dude think!"

Wow that was a really good excuse to get her number! Damn Chuck you impress me! I will use it definitely!

"Wow, I never thought about that, really! You are indeed really good with girls hehe!"

"Well man I have 3 sisters and I'm the younger one, so, you can imagine how I got to know so much"

Wow I never knew that! I learned something new about a friend today.

"I see, interesting thing to know about you! Hehe"

I stood up and grabbed my skateboard.

"Well, let's continue, it's been a good break, thanks a lot Chuck!"

"Been a pleasure, you can rely on my with anything, I will help the best possible way!"

I went off and continued working on my routine. Usually you get to skate for around 2 minutes or more, depending of the amount of contestants. Since this will be a big tournament, it's regional after all, a lot of people will enter, I'm pretty sure.

The other thing is that you could use headphones if you wanted to, to look cool or to calm down or something, I was going to use mine, since I wanted to hear music while I skate, that will help me relax.

After all the afternoon and part of the night skating I left to my house.

The day had come, the regional tournament, was today. I woke up early, but everyone was sleeping, I went down to the living room to get something to eat, something light, cereal or something like that.

I opened the door and my sister was there watching morning anime.

"Hey, good morning, you seem to be up early today even though is Golden Week?"

She looked at me and scanned my full attire.

"Good morning Onii-chan, where are you going dressed like that?"

I was wearing cargo pants, my skating shoes, a pair of black and purple headphones I used when playing the bass, a Girl skateboards T-shirt, which had the symbol of "Women", the one you usually see at restroom doors at public places, yep, that's their logo. I had my cellphone with music, I also had a cap below the headphones, and a wrist band that say "Stay Otaku" which I got from NatsuCon last year.

"Huh? Ohh, well to a skateboarding tournament, want to go?"

"I pass, it's too noisy and sweaty there!"

She trembled just by imagining that place. She really hated those things, sweat, dirt, goo, gross stuff.

"Haha ok, sorry I did try"

She just shook her head in disapproval.

I went to the refrigerator, took out a bottle of milk, and grabbed a cereal box.

I poured the contents on a bowl and ate the thing.

"So, what tournament are you getting in now Onii-chan?"

"Ohh, I am participating in the Regionals"

She looked at me surprised and ran to the table and sat in front of me.

"Wow! Regionals! Really? Aren't you supposed to win other things first?"

I gulped food and looked at her.

"Hmm, well not really, you just need to win a little tournament, so any little thing from any store would do to enter"

"Ohh, so you don't need to be super good to get in it?"

"Well you did need some sort of skill to get in it, since you needed to win a tournament first"

"I see, so you are really good right? I've seen you sometimes when walking back from school"

I blushed a little bit, she is so good at praising.

"Well I'm not the best, but I hope I can win the competition today, if I do, I will bring a trophy, or at least I hope they give me a diploma?"

My little sister just laughed at me and looked me with eyes full of hope.

"Are they going to air it on TV?"

"I Don't think so, it's not an X-Games competition, but maybe a local TV Channel will do, if not, just look for internet streams, they always have plenty of them"

"Ok I will do! Do your best Onii-chan! I hope you win! I'm out to take a bath, see you later!"

She ran around the table and kissed me in the cheek, I dropped my spoon and looked at her al blushed.

"H-hey! What's that for?"

She turned back and looked me with a wink.

"It's a good luck charm! Be careful!"

She left the room. What a cute little sister I have don't you think?

I finished my cereal and went to the sink, washed the dishes and went to the first floor restroom, washed my teeth and face and headed to the door.

"Okay, let's go!"

I took my skateboard with me and left, I left my house and opened the gate and placed the skateboard on the ground. I had a backpack with me, it contained regular stuff, a bottle of PET with water, some bandages and stuff. I kicked the floor and started skating, as soon as I passed my house and the next one, a perpendicular street showed up, and I saw them.

I stopped my skateboard with a power slide and looked in awe.

I saw Kuroneko, Kinomoto-san and Hideki walking down that same street.

"What the hell are they doing here?! Did they come to take me to the club for help? Crap! I can't let that happen! If they see me I'm dead!" as I finished that I just heard what I didn't want to.

"Ohh look it's him! I told you Kuroneko-chan! My information network never fails!"

"You just asked at the principal's office for his address Mina, don't boast yourself!"

"Aww you are so mean!"

She pouted and looked at me.

"Damn I'm dead meat!"

I gave them an awkward wry and walked in their direction. I looked at the hour, it was 9:30 I had around 2 hours to get rid of them and go to the tournament.

"Go-good morning guys! What'cha doing around here this early?"

I looked at them worried, but they didn't notice.

Kuroneko looked at me with a shy expression, Kinomoto-san was joyfully smiling and Hideki just his regular friendly face, noting special.

"Good morning Akasaka-saaaan! What are you doing this early in the morning too?"

"I asked you guys first, and what are you doing near my house?"

Kinomoto-san looked at me with a kinky face and looked at Kuroneko, who was looking at the ground.

Ohh by the way! They were using regular clothing, well… besides Kuroneko who was dressed up with her regular Gothic Lolita attire which I personally love.

"Well, someone was really worried about you since you haven't gone to the club in 3 weeks!"

Kuroneko looked at her blushing a lot and then looked at me really mad.

"I-I wasn't worried about you! I was worried about the game! I, we, needed you for debugging purposes! And you never showed up! What's wrong with you leaving us alone like that and not telling what happened?!"

She was really mad, you could tell on her eyes and face, I felt bad for her, since I really never told them what was going on. I looked at the floor and then got near her, she stepped back.

"I am sorry Kuroneko, I told you guys I was going to be busy, that's why I didn't show up in such a long time, but I never intended to leave the club or something"

She relaxed and looked at me with a cold stare and a superiority complex. Yep she is back at her normal self.

"And what exactly was you doing that it was more important than helping with the game?"

Kinomoto-san jumped between both of us and facing Kuroneko, she took out a paper from her pocket and showed it to her.

"I'm pretty sure he was training for this!"

Kinomoto-san moved to a side and I looked at Kuroneko, she looked at the flyer and her eyes opened wide, then she looked at me and started to get mad again.

"That's it, I'm going home"

She dropped the paper and started moving. Kinomoto-san looked at her and grabbed her by the hand.

"H-hey! Don't go, you asked me to get here! You will stay here now!"

"I don't intend in participating in such a stupid event" She turned and looked at me with eyes full of hatred. "You could just have told me you had no interest in helping with the game and I could have looked for another debugger, this is just a waste of my time, I really thought you had fallen sick or something"

She looked worried when saying that, but then she went back to super angry mode.

"But instead! I find you here, playing with your toys! And you are going to a stupid tournament, even if it's a regional tournament, you could have at least told us and avoided all this problems!"

I walked near her and placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked at me and blushed a lot, she than slapped my hand off and managed for Kinomoto-san to also release her, she was puffing a lot, and she had teary eyes, like if she was really worried about my health.

I was thinking 'well why you didn't just went and looked for me at school?' but I knew saying that would be stepping into a huge landmine.

I looked at her with a really serious face, she looked puzzled.

"Look Kuroneko, I know you don't like skateboarding, and you think all this is a bunch of crap. I didn't tell you, because I thought you guys didn't need me yet, and well you seemed fine without my help in the beginning. I know this competition looks like anyone, and yes it's a regional tournament, and I will go and win the damn thing"

"You never skateboard around us, and yes we need you! You are our main debugger! You are crucial for the game to work! I've learned that the hard way before!"

"Kinomoto-san knows why and I guess you also know about that. You are incredibly good at drawing and coding, well I'm good at skating and debugging, I suck at drawing and I will never be able to even write as half as good as you! But well, I was good at skating though middle school, and people thought I was cool, but then they grew envious of me, because I was able to surpass all of them and they started bullying me"

I looked at the ground and felt a little depressed while remembering this things.

"They hated me, for being good at something they weren't, and that made me feel terrible, that's why I don't skate around you guys. I don't want you to feel I am boasting I am good at it and you don't even know how to stand on a skateboard"

She looked at me and clenched her hands, she got teary eyes again.

"Yes I know that feel, actually I do know both feels. When I lived in Chiba, there was a girl a very dear friend of mine who got a cellphone novel published, it was just a bunch of crappy ass words put together with no sense at all. I was the worst thing that I've ever read, even today. But it was published! The first freaking thing she wrote was published! And me, who had been trying for around 2 years, kept getting rejected!"

She got even more irritated, I felt she was going to punch me in any moment.

"I hated her, I started hating her, and her publisher and her fans! I hated everything around her! But she showed me a lesson, that you don't need to try to please everyone but yourself, that's when I understood about that and continued writing"

She calmed down and her face expression changed a lot, from being angry like a mad dog, she looked calm and happy, just by remembering her friend. I hope I can meet her one day.

"The game plot and script I showed you, I wrote it after an issue I had with her, and you guys liked it, that shows me that what I learned from her was correct"

She then stopped and looked at the sky, like if she was getting her thoughts in order. She then looked at me, and sighed.

"Y-you better win this! If not, I will remove you from the project and will never talk to you again in my life, you got it!"

I felt nervous, I didn't knew if I was going to be able to fulfill that, I knew I was good at skating, but, to win the regional competition? Well I will have to do my very best.

I looked and gave a confident smile at her.

"I will win for the sake of the group, and for you to see this is not a stupid sport. Since Kinomoto-san knows about the tournament, I don't know how she got that flyer, but well, you guys can come and see the tournament, after that, judge it, if you still think it sucks, I won't get offended and I will stop skating forever"

That last part came out of nowhere and I was scared that I would be forced to stop skating.

Kuroneko looked at me with her eyes open big, like plates, in awe, Kinomoto-san and Hideki also looked at me with a lot of surprise.

"H-hey man its ok, you don't need to get into that extreme just because of Kuroneko-san's opinion"

Kuroneko looked at me with a shy expression and looked to the ground, she grabbed my hand and shook it, I blushed a lot, and was going to take it away but I couldn't, I liked to feel her hand touching mine.

"D-deal…"

She grabbed my hand with more strength and then let it go.

I felt at ease, I pressed my skateboard's tail with my foot and grabbed it with my left hand. I then looked at the three of them and smiled.

"I will win this thing! Just look! I need to leave now, I have to go before and get the preparations done! I will be waiting for my turn near the audience if you guys spot me, call me and I will go there!"

Kinomoto-san moved to me and whispered.

"I don't have your mobile or email address, transfer me that information, I will call you when we get there!"

"Ohh good idea!"

I transferred my info to her and I got her too. I looked at it, smiled and saved it. I thought this was a good chance to ask Kuroneko for her information, but she still looked kind of shocked of what happened and what she said and did, so I just let her be.

"Okay guys I'm off, see you around!"

I took my skateboard, started running, they just looked at me. I jumped, placed the skateboard on my feet and hit the ground with it and started moving with it.

She looked at me surprised, I guess it looked cool, even if it's a really basic thing to do.

And I left off to the tournament.

I was about to get to the skate park when I got a call from Chuck.

"Hey where the hell are you?!"

"I am around 3 blocks away from the skate park, why?"

"Dude! They just announced the event will start 1 hour early! Get your ass here in this instant and sign the entry form!"

"Holy! On my way!"

I opened my eyes wide and felt a rush of adrenaline through my body. I ended the call and placed my cellphone in my pocket and kicked the floor and started gaining speed, and without noticing I was already holding to a bus riding even faster.

People started staring at me concerned, I know if I fell down I was about to get ran over by the truck driving behind me; which by the way the driver had a really concerned looking face.

I sighed and looked at the street from the right side of the bus and looked the skate park around the corner. I let go from the bus and skated to the place.

I barely made it in, but I was able to get enrolled into the tournament. The order of the contestants was going to be chosen at random, so I wasn't going to be last.

Chuck came skating and patted my back.

"Wow Sorata! You were almost left out! What the hell were you doing?"

I looked at him trying to catch my breath; I had good stamina but even for me skating that fast was overwhelming.

"Sorry, I bumped into some friends from school and it took me some time to shook them off"

"Ohh I see"

He placed his clenched hand on his chin and started thinking about something.

"Could it be… you bumped into your lovely crush?"

He made fun of me with his stare, but he was right.

I looked at him and backed a little bit, and I felt I was blushing.

"Wh-wha-what? What are you talking about?!"

"Ahh c'mon Sorata! We all know that you have a crush on someone from your school! Don't deny it!"

I looked down and lowered my shoulders.

"Well it's not a crush, I don't know yet. I do like her a lot, but well, she is kind of weird. I guess I need to still get to know her a lot, maybe she hates me or something"

He got near me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Nah man, you are a nice guy I don't think she hates you. Unless you had done something to her"

He looked at me concerned and then backed himself a little bit.

"What the hell!? Do you think I am a rapist or something?!"

"Well, you are a guy in that age, you have your urges!"

I slapped his head as hard as I could, my hand hurt for a while after that, he dropped his skateboard and looked at me scared.

"Do-don't abuse me! Not here! I'm pure! Help!"

He started running like a maiden being chased by a wolf in a fantasy movie.

"Dude! What the hell are you saying?! I'm not like that. Get back here and apologize!"

While I was running around the place trying to chase him, I looked with the corner of my eye and I saw someone like Kuroneko standing on the crowd.

I stopped and looked again but there wasn't anyone like that.

"I might be hallucinating because of the heat I guess"

I started running again but Chuck was long gone, he was pretty fast, I've never has been able to beat him running.

The PA made an announcement.

"_To all the contestants, the tournament will start in 10 minutes, please go to the designated area to wait for your name to be called…"_

I stopped and looked around, a lot of people started walking to a big tent on the back of the skate park.

"Ohh there he is!"

I saw Chuck running to the place to get a seat, so I ran to catch up with him, I failed.

"Wow, this guy really runs fast, where is him?"

I looked around until I found him, he was sitting next to a really cute girl who was also part of the tournament, they seemed to be getting along pretty well so I forgave him for what he said and sat on another place in the distance.

"Phew, well let's wait for my name to start"

The first name was called, and we all watched the 4 big screens which were interconnected to work as a big screen to see the skate routine the contestant performed.

The little guy was around 12 years old, he didn't do anything flashy, but he did a good job, we all clapped his performance.

I looked at my cellphone which was not placed on my pocket anymore; it was placed on a band that was attached to my left arm. I put on my headphones and selected the song I was going to hear while skating, it was 3:37 minutes long, the heat length was 3:30 minutes long, so I just had to start the song 7 seconds before and I will know I was finished by the time the song ended.

"AWOLNATION – Soul Wars… I like the song a lot"

I whispered while selecting the song and reading the play button to start the song.

I sat there looking around and then watching at the screen, looking at the other routines, they were pretty nice, a lot of the contestants were better than me from my personal point of view, the final decision will be taken by the judges.

After around 10 contestants, they called my name.

"_Akasaka Sorata, please go to the starting point"_

I heard my name and jumped from the seat scared. This was the regionals, winning this or getting on the top 3 will mean I will be able to participate on the national tournament. It was that big, and I also had to win to regain my honor and show the Games Research Club that this sport was not an activity but a well-known sport in the world.

I stood up and began shaking I was super nervous.

"W-well, let's go…"

When I started walking, I heard a familiar voice from the back.

"GO SORATA! DO YOU BEST MAN!"

I looked in direction from where I heard the voice coming, and I saw Chuck waving his hand with a big smile, the girl next to him was giving me a supporting smile and looking closer I thing I saw.. THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS!

But I was so nervous I didn't react to that, I just smiled back and walked toward the stairs, the start point was on a high place, it was around 3 meters high, with a Vertical ramp and a sloped ramp. You were free to decide which one to use to start.

Since I am a most street skater I was obviously going to start going down the ramp. I had been practicing for this routine the whole month, I walked out of the tent and the sun rays hit my face, it was warm, but not that hot. It was a comfortable feel.

"You ready son?"

I looked to this guy who was also wearing skater attire, he looked in his early thirties or late twenties, he had a strong presence.

"Ye-yeah I am, where do I start?"

He pointed to the ramps with his hand and looked at them.

"You have to choose between one, what you do after that is up to you, good luck, have fun and be careful"

"Yeah, thanks"

I looked at the whole skate park, I was big. It had sloped ramps, a gap jump and rails, it also had fun boxes. It was like a stage from one of the Tony Hawk's tournament events.

"Get ready you will start in 30 seconds"

The guy told me, and then he got inside the tent.

The PA gave an announcement.

"_Next, contestant number 4818, Akasaka Sorata"_

The audience gave me a welcoming clap and people started cheering.

I counted and then when I counted 25, I pressed the play button, the song started, and I got immersed in my own world, skating world.

"Here I go, just look at me Kuroneko"

The singer started the lyrics and I kicked the floor, I went down the slopped ramp and gained speed and momentum.

I went down the ramp and skated directly to a rail that was in front of me, it was a simple thing to do, just rail it crooked style. I did my grind and landed, I kicked and got speed, and went towards a fun box. I did a Kickflip and landed with the nose truck balancing myself on it, that's called a "Manual" so I did the whole fun box like that, and went off the box with an inverse Kickflip and landed, I lost some balance but managed to recover.

"Yes, I can do this!"

I felt the adrenaline rushing though my body, I felt light and continued, I skated all the way to the half vertical ramp and got some more air. Then I prepared for my first 'special move', which consisted on grinding a place with my skateboard inverted, or a 'Darkslide', instead of using the bottom part you use the sand paper part.

I got speed and jumped over this structure, it had a slope, then a flat part, then another slope, it was like a trapezoid.

Along the whole box, there was a rail placed in the middle, so I jumped over with help of the first slope and kicked the skateboard with my right foot but stopped it by pressing it against the rail. Doing this move was difficult because the sliding speed was slowed a lot thanks to the sand paper. I finished the whole rail and flipped my skateboard over and landed.

People went nuts on that move, I could hear them cheering even through the music, that motivated me more.

So I skated while doing simple tricks, 360 flips, Inward heelflips, kickflips, 180° Ollies.

I climbed to the tallest of the ramps and was able to see the whole place again. I felt so pumped.

I placed my skateboard on the edge of the ramp and leaned forward the most I could to counter the inertia that was trying to pull me back. I got a lot of speed and went directly to the big ramp which was used to jump over the sloped fun box I darkslided before.

I had been training this trick the whole month and I was confident I could pull it off.

"Ok, hope I don't break my neck!"

I got all the momentum and speed I could and jumped over the fun box while doing a 360° Flip and then taking my skateboard with my left hand middle-air and flipped it like a 360 Shove-it with it but in the opposite direction, I then landed, I had a lot of speed, so I went directly to a fun box and did a Casper Slide, which consists on flipping the skateboard and 'riding it' backwards, placing my left foot on the tail and my right foot supporting the opposite part facing the floor will avoid it from going forward by the inertia of how I was sliding. It used the tip of the tail to slide on a heavy waxed area. This trick was only achievable if you had heavy waxed the place or if it has a slippery surface, in this case the fun box was made of polished concrete. Before getting off the fun box I jumped kicking the skateboard with my left foot, it did a 360° Flip and I landed.

The people was cheering like crazy! I was so excited!

The last part of song was running so I had only around 20 seconds left.

I did a handstand on the skateboard, everyone went "ohh! And ahhh!" I then stopped, did a handstand again, and used my left hand to flip the skateboard on a 360° Flip and landed on it.

I kicked the floor, got directly to another rail and tried something new just out of the blue. I felt inspired!

I did a 360° Flip to Smith Grind to Pop Shove it out, landed and stopped by pressing the tail of the skateboard on the ground.

I was out of breath.

The song ended, and after around 2 seconds the bell rang stating the end of my round. I took off my headphones and looked at the crowd.

Everyone did a lot of noise and started cheering me a lot. I got a little embarrassed and blushed a little.

I waved my hand to thank everyone, bowed and walked out of the place with my skateboard on my hand.

I arrived at the tent where the other contestants were waiting for their turn, a lot of them clapped for me and others just ignored. I instantly got people surrounding me asking me how I felt, how I managed to do those tricks, who was my favorite professional skater, asking for my number to skate with me, the usual.

After my 15 seconds of feeling like a Hollywood star, I stumbled upon my friend Chuck who was alone now.

He stood up and hugged me, then looked at me like a proud father looking at his son after graduating from college or something like that.

"Man! You freaking rocked! I'm pretty sure this tournament is yours now"

I blushed a little and looked at the floor while scratching the back of my head.

"Hehe don't say that, there are a lot of contestants and some before me were better"

"No! Way! You have this one! Think positive!"

"Haha thanks a lot Chuck! So, how many are there left?"

HE looked at the screen and then to a piece of paper he had on his hand.

"It's only 4 persons and me"

He has been waiting all the day?! Wow! I hope he gets a good score.

"Well, let's wait together for your turn then"

We walked and sat down, he started criticizing the other routines, something he did a lot when he was nervous, and also started praising mine, and bashing it with errors he saw.

After around 20 minutes, he got called out.

He stood up and started trembling a little bit.

"Calm down Chuck! After you start skating you'll forget that you are nervous at all!"

He gave me a really forced wry smile. He must have a really bad time trying to calm down.

"I-I got this!"

He ran like crazy up the stairs and waited for his introduction.

After they said his real name, which pissed him off, he started, he focused mainly on vertical tricks since it's his specialty.

After 3:30 minutes, he was back, out of breath and smiling like crazy, he did a perfect routine, he got a lot more cheering than me and a lot of people asked him questions.

After another 30 minutes, the competition was over, it was now time to decide the winners.

Everyone was outside of the tent lined up on the court, in front of us was a podium with 4 people and the three first places.

They started with some honorific mentions and then got into the interesting part.

"_The third place goes to…"_

The host got a sealed envelope from a really cute and sexy girl using attire from the main sponsors.

He opened it and said it out loud.

"_Third place, __Ryuuji__ Suzuki! Congratulations!"_

A guy walked forward, he was really happy, he looked like in his early 20's.

After he got his medal he stood on the 3rd place part of the podium.

"_The second place goes to…"_

Same girl came back and delivered the envelope.

"_Ch…Chucuko? Con-gratulations?!"_

The guy looked kind of confused, but Chuck knew it was him, he jumped and rushed forward, he took the microphone and said:

"It's Chuck!"

Everyone laughed at that scene and he took the medal and stood up on the podium.

He looked at me all excited, I was really happy for him.

"_Okay! Now, the winner who will have a place in the National Tournament!"_

The same girl came back again, delivered the envelope and left.

I was about to die from emotion, but I wanted to know already. I was going to keep my promise if I lost or even if I won, but Kuroneko didn't see this as a real sport I was going to stop skating forever.

"_The winner of this tournament and new regional champion is… Akasaka Sorata!"_

I fell on my knees, really I won? Why?!

Someone grabbed me by the hand and smiled at me and said:

"C'mon dude! Get your medal! Congratulations!"

I walked like a robot, and bowed to the host, he placed the medal around my neck and I walked, still like a robot, to the podium.

Chuck got impatient and got off his place, ran around me and pushed me forward with his hands from my back.

"Sorata! YOU FREAKING WON! MOVE! BE HAPPY! CHEER! DO SOMETHING!"

I got to the podium and stood there, everyone was laughing at us. I'm pretty sure Chuck will be a good comedian if skating didn't work out.

We stood there and I was stiff as a board, looking at everyone, some were sad, others super happy.

"_This are the winners of the first three places! But everyone else did a great job and are also winners! Don't get down, practice more and do your best! Thanks a lot for your support and be safe!"_

The host walked out of the stage, people started leaving the center of the arena.

I was holding my skateboard tightly I was so happy I started crying. Someone slapped my back really hard it hurt like hell.

"What the hell! Are you nuts Chuck?!"

He laughed at me and started smiling you could tell he was really happy.

"Dude! WE WON! WE FREAKING WON! OH MY GOD!"

He started jumping like a little kid who had a new tech device or the latest console for Christmas.

"Ye-yeah! Congrats Chuck, this is the first time you get a good place on a big event like me right?"

He puffed his chest with a lot of pride while pressing one of his hands on it and looked at me full of confidence.

"Of course! But this is the first one of a lot of them!"

"Haha you are crazy man! But yeah! Let's continue practicing!"

"You bet I will!"

"Just stay safe Chuck! Don't do stupid things like trying the 900° or something like that!"

"HAHA I will only do it if I feel I will be able to pull it off… also…. Wow….."

Chuck view moved from my face to something on my side, I turned over and Kuroneko was there standing before me, she was looking me with a proud gaze but she also looked indifferent. Girl I just won a regional tournament! Be happier please!

"Ara, it seems you were able to pull it off Akasaka"

You could tell she was nervous from the tone of her voice.

"Eh, hehe, well…. Yeah…"

I looked down and blushed, then Chuck came to the rescue…. Or something like that.

"Ohh wow a gothic Lolita! Oh my god so cute!"

Kuroneko blushed a lot and looked down, she than looked at Chuck with an ice cold gaze.

"So, who would this big mouthed foul human will be?"

I thought Chuck was going to scream at her, but he just stood up there and then looked at her closely. Kuroneko covered her chest with her hands, it was fully covered by her dress anyways and backed up a little bit.

"W-what are you looking at you sexual harasser!"

Chuck then looked at me, then at her, then at me, then at her and then looked to the sky like if something had come to his mind.

"Oh I knew it! You are that girl from NicoDouga who did the Caramelldansen in gothic Lolita and cat attire!"

"HUH?!"

I looked at Kuroneko confused, while she was looking at Chuck with a really angry face, but she than snapped out of it, and pumped her chest looking at him really proud.

"Yes! That's me, with the most views of the whole site on that category! Jealous?!"

"What? No freaking way! That was so cute!"

Before they were able to answer, a girl, who I had already saw back at the tent, pulled Chuck from the sleeve and looked at me smiling.

"Sorry, I will just snatch him now!"

I looked at her surprised because I didn't know who she were.

"Hey! Who are you?!"

Chuck looked back at me and with the biggest and happiest smile I've ever seen him do, he shouted with all his might.

"She is my girlfriend! See you at the skate park later!"

I dropped my skateboard from the shock, I was petrified on place looking at him leaving with that cute girl, my jaw dropped to the floor literally and stood there motionless for around 10 seconds.

"S-so, are you going to stay there looking at your friend leaving with his girlfriend?"

I snapped out of it and looked to my left side, Kuroneko was standing there, she squatted and picked up my skateboard, she saw it and looked depressed.

"So-sorry Kuroneko…" I looked at Chuck again and whispered in a super low voice "That bastard, I envy him so much!"

"Did you say something?"

I looked away and blushed.

"Err, no, nope, nothing, why?!"

Her attitude changed quickly and she looked me with a teasing glare.

"So, are you jealous of your friend huh?"

Bull's eye! I looked away and denied it with all my might.

"Kukuku, you are pitiful Akasaka-san"

She laughed at me with a sadistic look, I knew she was just making fun of me, so I just forgot about my fears and answered honestly.

"Yeah, actually I am."

"Huh?!"

She looked at me, blushing a lot, she grabbed my skateboard tightly with her delicate hands and looked at it.

"S-so, you actually want to have a girlfriend?"

"Yes I do, why? It's normal, we all want to find love in this world, isn't it?"

She trembled a little bit when she heard that and continued looking at my skateboard, which by the way was worn a lot. She passed her fingers along the middle part, like a paintbrush.

"W-well, if you do your best, you will find it"

"…"

I looked at her dumbfounded that just sounded like a "Try your best!"

Or something like that! I wanted to hug her and tell her I really liked her! But I felt that wasn't the correct time.

"H-hey! Don't just stay there looking at me like an idiot! Say something! You are making me uncomfortable!"

She looked really troubled, so I took the skateboard away from her, she looked at me with a troubled look.

"So, say, Kuroneko… did you saw me skating?"

She nodded without looking at me.

"I see… what do you think now? I will keep my promise like I said"

She grabbed both of her hands and she trembled a little bit, she then looked at me with a blushing face and troubled eyes.

"Skateboarding…. Now… sucks less…"

"But don't think it's only because of you!"

She looked away while saying this.

"I see, well I'm glad you liked it, that's why I was missing from the club, I am sorry if I troubled you or anyone there"

I bowed to her trying to make up for my mistake, she looked at me with an uncomfortable look and backed a little bit.

"H-hey you don't need to do that, stop it already!"

I looked at her and smiled, she looked away and asked me.

"So, now that the tournament is over, I expec… We, the whole club, expect you to come every day or go there more often okay?!"

I blushed, she looked so cute while troubled, I just wanted to hug her and tell her how cute she was. I knew it! I love this girl.

"Haha, sorry about it, I will go everyday unless I do really have to skip it, if that happens, I will text Kinomoto-san about it"

She looked relieved, she then smiled a little bit and got closer to me, I moved a little bit back and got really nervous, she looked nervous too.

"So, Akasaka-san, which anime if your favorite?"

"Huh?!"

She caught me off guard, I didn't expect that question.

Although I did have favorite animes, I just couldn't think of one right off the bat.

"Don't look at me like that! Just answer!"

She wanted to hear an answer from me and pressured me with her words.

I couldn't think of one and just answered plainly.

"All of them are my favorites! Hehe!"

She looked dissatisfied.

"Akasaka-san really… you should have a personal favorite title right? Just say it!"

"Wh-why do you want to know so badly Kuroneko?"

She blushed a lot and looked away, she then looked me with a troubled face

"I… I just want to know, just answer already!"

I gave it a thought for a few moments and looked back at her, she was relaxed now and got back into her "Kuroneko the owner of the world" look.

"I guess I will have to select Rurouni Kenshin or Maschera, why?"

Her eyes lightened up and she gave me a big smile, like if she had just heard something wonderful. I mean I did like those animes a lot, I just didn't know why she was so happy hearing that from me.

She then looked at me blushing a little bit, and nodded.

"Okay, thanks for the information, well congratulations Akasaka-san, I have to go now, I will see you at school later okay? Take care!"

She waved at me, while she literally rushed away from me like a scared cat. I felt kind of confused. But when I saw her back and black hair moving along with her, I knew it.

"It seems…. I do really love her… hehe"

While looking at her run away from the place I made a vow. I was going to fight, and struggle with her, help her, look up to her, take care of her, and earn her trust and love.

"I will do it, I will try my best to get her love until I succeed or she rejects me! Hear me world! I will do it!"

I looked at the sky and smiled, I then started walking out of the place and got home. My family gave me a little surprise with a "Congratulations on winning the regional tournament!" cake. I later got informed my sister and mom watched the event on a webcast without me knowing.

It was a good cake and I was happy to celebrate with my family, I just couldn't get away the idea of placing Kuroneko among us as my girlfriend, I truly loved her.

After a while chatting with my mom, dad and sister. I went upstairs and entered my room, I placed my medal on the desk, went and took a bath, changed to my pajamas and went to sleep.

After that, the Golden week passed normally without any other outstanding events.


End file.
